Whips, Chains and Prisoners of Love
by kutnerlove
Summary: Hermione is taken prisoner by the Death Eaters and given to Draco as a slave for public breaking in. Draco is unwilling b/c of their history and the newfound disgust he has for Voldemort's followers. Can he save a girl who was once his enemy?
1. The Mission

Whips, Chains, and Prisoners of Love

Chapter 1: The Mission

Draco had been on the mission with four other Death Eaters that had been assigned to capture Hermione Granger in hopes of getting information out of her. He hoped that she had been bright enough to get out of her home, partially because he didn't particularly care to see her, but mostly because he didn't really hate her, at least not enough to want her to go through what Voldemort had in store. Much to his displeasure, however, the five men found her, wand stuffed into the pocket of her jeans, in her kitchen. Her parents were gone already and she looked to be finishing up a few tasks before her departure. Too bad for her, the Death Eaters had shown up before she had had a chance to leave.

The young Malfoy didn't take part in subduing her; his father took care of that. He was glad that it was his father who had stepped forward. He certainly didn't want to tie her up and the other oafs that were in attendance would have made it much harder for her. Fortunately Lucius didn't want much contact with her as he thought of her as filth. Draco paraded in with the rest of the men, pretending that he was pleased about the new prisoner and hoping to hell that the Dark Lord wouldn't see through his façade or use legilimens to find out the truth. He would pay dearly for his softness, he knew. The Dark Lord was much more interested in taunting Granger, however.

"I don't expect you to give me any information right off," Voldemort drawled viciously as the muggleborn struggled against her bonds. "It wouldn't be much fun if you just give it up…I want to get some use out of you."

Draco noted that she was fighting against the magical bonds until her wrists and ankles were red and near the bruising point. He silently urged her to calm down, but of course she was ever indignant and rebellious. "You will be some fun!" the Dark Lord said with a smirk. Hermione was Crucio'ed several times and taken down to the dungeons after she could stand up on her own no longer. Just as Draco was about to slip off to his bedroom, the snakelike voice of Voldemort stopped him in his tracks. "I hope you'll enjoy my gift to you, Draco Malfoy. You shall have that filthy mudblood as a slave…and you'll get to entertain us all with her…attributes."

"Thank you, Master," Draco responded, bowing deeply and trying to sound grateful. He hid his distaste well enough and was let go. Once inside his room he flung himself onto the bed, cursing Granger for being stupid enough to stay in her house. There were others whom the Dark Lord had given as slaves and all had been used predominantly as sexual shows. He did not enjoy the knowledge that he would soon have to penetrate Hermione Granger in front of a live audience. His father would be unhappy about the arrangement, but would accept it as Draco's recognition as being properly initiated into the Death Eaters. 'Don't sully yourself, Draco,' would be the only advice he would get.

He sighed as he stared up at the black silk hanging from the canopy of his four poster bed. He knew that the decent and human thing to do would be to warn his former classmate of events to come, but Draco didn't feel quite up to it. He would probably end up gloating over his mastery of her, which was appealing, but he didn't want to be the one to tell her she would be spread and fucked in front of all of her enemies. He closed his eyes, praying for sleep to come and over take him, but he was left wanting.

Hours later Draco dragged himself tiredly from his bed. He had finally gone to sleep just before dawn, but his alarm went off shortly after, marking his appointment with his new slave. He had to prepare her for the coming evening, he had decided as he lay awake the previous night. Early morning was the safest time for him to see her without being under suspicion, so he crept quietly toward the dungeon of his family manor. Goyle and Crabbe Sr. were sleeping against one another in the main hall as he passed and he rolled his eyes at their stupidity. There was no one else up and about, fortunately for him, as he made his way down to where Hermione was being kept.

She was dozing fitfully in one corner of her cell, he saw immediately; the bread left by her abductors untouched in a plate on the floor near the bars. Draco slipped inside the cell quietly and cast a few quick silencing charms and protective barriers before she was fully aware that he was with her. "What are you doing here?" she demanded, getting quickly to her feet.

"What do you think I'm doing, Granger? Having a tea party?" He rolled his eyes once again at the ignorance in his presence and felt more annoyance at the fact that she had put him in such a position by being caught. "I've come to warn you about what's going to happen."

"What, are you my fairy godmother or something?" she asked, glaring at him, obviously miffed that he and his lot had taken her captive.

"No, you git. I'm your master. You've been given to me as a slave," he told her, relishing the look of horror on her face, then growing serious again when her realized what that entailed.

"You will never be my master, Malfoy!" she declared.

"Just shut up, will you?" he asked. "I'm doing a decent thing, here."

Hermione huffed up, but didn't say anything further. He took a deep breath as she gave him a once over. "You're to be given to me to break in publically. After that you'll be stuck in my service for the rest of your life…or until that idiot friend of yours manages to defeat Voldemort. You can look forward to quite a lot of years in service, if it's Potter you're depending on, though."

"Shut up!" she demanded, but he ignored her.

"I have to do this…" He wasn't sure if he meant the 'breaking in' or the speech, at this point. He simply wanted to get everything off his chest and be done with the thing, but Granger was being difficult, as always.

"Do what?" she asked impatiently, cutting him off again.

"I'll be shagging you at tonight's party so just get ready…" he said turning back to the door of the cell. Her sharp intake of breath was barely audible.

"Malfoy," she said quietly as he sealed her cell back.

"What is it?" he asked tiredly, simply wanting to get back to his own bed and try to get some sleep in.

"You can't rape me!"

"Can and will," he told her, not enjoying it as much as he would have thought.

"I'm a virgin," she said so quietly he almost missed it.

"What?" Draco was taken aback.

"You can't shag me," she told him, her voice stronger this time. "I'm a virgin!"

"That will only provide greater entertainment value," he said with no malice in his voice. She stared at him, shocked for a moment, then started in again.

"Really? I thought you had grown up a bit. Apparently I was wrong! You must really hate me to be willing to take everything I have! I won't give you anything!!! You'll never get me to talk about any of Harry's plans!" A single tear streaked down her face, but he blocked it out of his mind.

"I'm sorry. I don't hate you as much as you'd like to believe, though you are thoroughly annoying and a disgusting mudblood. I don't want to do this anymore than you, though."

"Then don't!" she suggested.

"And be thrown in here? Think again, Granger. At least after the show you'll get a bed. I'll put some mattresses in the floor for you…just don't get any of my things dirty." His sneer was a shadow of what it had once been and he realized just how much he had changed since the beginning of the war. He would never be a muggle friendly wizard, but he was coming to hate Voldemort more and more as his family was disrespected and punished for the failures of the entire group, time after time.

If Hermione made any other protests, Draco was too tired to hear them as he ascended the stairs leading to the more used part of the manor. He shuffled tiredly up the stairs to his room after getting past the still slumbering guards and fell into his bed. He was asleep before he even hit the mattress.


	2. Hermione's Shame, Draco's Regret

Chapter 2: Hermione's Shame, Draco's Regret

Draco woke up to a throbbing headache. He rubbed his temples for a few moments before climbing out of his large, grand bed. The headaches were becoming far to frequent for his tastes and he knew it was due to the things he was being forced to do to keep the Dark Lord satisfied with his family and his performances as a Death Eater in training. Apparently due to his father's mistakes he was unworthy of the mark without a degree of testing and proving his worth. The more Draco experienced the world of hardcore Death Eaters, the less he was looking forward to becoming one.

The young Malfoy took a long hot shower in an attempt at relaxing his body, but didn't feel all that much better when he stepped out of the spray to put on a casual black suit. Lots of his father's comrades would be arriving during the day for the purpose of seeing Granger forced into the submission that they thought she deserved. He had a feeling that Granger would bring him very close to becoming a member of the Dark Lord's army and that thought steeled him for the show that he would have to put on after dinner.

He had never really hated the know-it-all that much, however due to his father's position in the pureblood community he had started a feud with her in their first year of school which had followed them to this point. In all actuality he had found her intriguing, but he used the feelings he got from her in return to keep up his act. What he really disliked was the fact that she could get to him so much more than anyone else he had ever met. He hated that she hated him, which was admittedly his own fault, but he was only protecting the both of them, he rationalized.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Draco ran a hand through his perfect hair and made his way downstairs to take in some breakfast, though he wasn't particularly hungry. He did, however, have to keep up appearances. He kissed his mother stiffly on the cheek in greeting and sat down between his father and Goyle, who had already received the mark of the Dark Lord. "Did you sleep well, darling?" his mother asked.

"Fine," he answered, taking a sip of the strong, black coffee he had been presented with. "Though I don't relish what I'm to do today…the thought of sullying myself with that mudblood is repulsive." The idea was truly repulsive, though not for the reasons the scum around him would think and he was able to pull off a spectacularly nasty sneer.

"That bitch needs to be taught a lesson, Draco," said Knott, one of the Death Eaters that had joined in Lucius's time.

"Which is why I'll do it. All for the Dark Lord," he returned, not enjoying the look of satisfaction that passed over the faces around him. Save for his parents, Draco had come to hate everyone around the table, as well as everyone they were associated with. His father's demands were bringing him closer to that list as well. Had his mother not been first in line to die should he disobey, Draco would have gone to Potter and the Order Dumbledore had mentioned with Hermione in tow. He was quiet for the rest of his breakfast, pondering the possibilities of leaving with the two women and making for the Order's headquarters, which he was sure Hermione would know the location of.

He cleared his mind immediately, however, when Wormtail entered the dining room and announced that Voldemort wanted to see the most important person of the evening. He stood after acknowledging a look from his father and followed the grimy creature toward the southern wing of the manor where the Dark Lord had taken up residence. "Leave us, Wormtail," the snakelike voice ordered as soon as Draco was inside his chambers.

"What do you require, Master?" Draco asked, sinking into a low bow when the traitor had hurried from the room.

"Rise, young Malfoy and look into my eyes," he ordered. Draco quashed the fear that threatened to rise in his throat and did as he was ordered. "You hesitate to look at me. Are you afraid of me or do I repulse you?"

"I am simply awed to be in the presence of so much power," Draco said smoothly, masking his actual feelings.

"Like father, like son. You have a way with words." Draco didn't think very much of this compliment, but kept that thought out of his mind. "I do hope you'll be of more use than Lucius, however. He seems to have lost his reasoning for joining me in the first place. That is why he has sunk so low in the ranks, pulling you down with him. Does it bother you?"

"I hate the fact that those oafs Crabbe and Goyle have more favor with you, Master," Draco said not untruthfully.

"After tonight, you will have my full favor," the evil one hissed. "And they will all bow to you."

"Yes, Master."  
"Make the mudblood suffer, Draco. Make her feel such shame that she will wish herself dead. Then we can get start to get what we need from her. I know she keeps Potter's secrets."

"Yes, Master," Draco said, bowing once more and turning to leave.

"Send in your father," the Dark Lord ordered. Draco nodded and escaped the foul stench of pure evil. He found his father and informed him of the Dark Lord's wishes, then returned to his chambers to think over what he was being forced to do. He knew that Hermione would surely hate him after this, if she didn't already, but he had to do what he had to do to protect his interests. He would deal with the regret when it came.


	3. Breaking Her In

Chapter 3: Breaking Her In

Draco became increasingly more nervous as the day went on. Reminders of what he was going to be forced into doing kept popping up and distracting him from what he was trying to accomplish. He wanted to go see Hermione before the 'show' was scheduled to take place, but didn't know if he could make it look convincingly like he was simply taunting her. After the fourth or fifth Death Eater mentioned what an honor he was receiving, however he decided to risk it and try to explain things to his soon to be victim.

"Where are you going, Draco?" Lucius asked, stepping out of the shadows near the entrance to the dungeons as his son neared. "I hope you aren't going to go try and talk to that scum which you'll be ripping open soon enough."

"Don't be ridiculous, Father, I merely wanted to sneak down and taunt her a bit. Make her fearful and anxious about her fate," he replied coolly. He had lost all respect for what his father held to high importance when his mother had been tortured the first time.

"Well I hope you have a good time of it. You'll have to do an especially wicked job on her if you want to achieve a place in the Dark Lord's inner ring." Lucius sneered at his own son as though jealous of the interest Voldemort had taken in him. Little did he know that Draco would have gladly passed on the burden of the Dark Lord's interest were he permitted to do so.

"I will. She'll be for death," Draco told him. "Now if you'll excuse me, you're holding up my fun."

Lucius grudgingly stepped aside for Draco to pass, but was loathe to leave without getting the last word. "Don't fuck this up, Draco," he muttered as his son sealed off the entrance to the dungeons with wards and a silencing spell.

Draco sighed as he descended the stairs, wondering what his father had ever seen in the prospect of living under the control of an evil bastard. When he entered the dirty space being used as a holding facility for prisoners, of which Granger was the only one, he was able to relax a bit. Hermione tensed up when she saw him and crouched down into the corner a bit more. "Don't get all panicky, Granger. It's only me."

"Well that's a relief," she said sarcastically. "Just a Death Eater in the making come to tell me more about how he's going to ruin my innocence."

"Do you ever shut up?" he asked tersely. "I'm trying to help you out here and all you do is fire rude remarks my way. I have little patience for your immaturity."

"I'm not immature!" she told him, standing to her full height, which didn't even come to his shoulder. "In case you've forgotten, I was the smartest witch of our age in school!"

"Well we aren't in school and Merlin knows you'll never let anyone forget. If you'll just shut up and let me talk, you might learn a bit more!"

"Fine." She crossed her arms in front of her chest and gave him a look of impatience. "Talk."

"Well as much as I hate the prospect of having my genitalia exposed in front of my father's idiot friends and you, of all people, I'll be doing just that to keep us both out of this place and the line of fire from the Dark Lord. You're probably going to go on and on about how I'm robbing you of your purity and all that shit, but it can't be helped. You'll be losing it to save your ass and give Potter a bit more time to run around doing whatever it is he's doing to attempt killing Voldemort."

"So I should be grateful that you're 'helping' me?" she asked.

"Yes, actually. If I don't do it, they'll have someone much worse do the job," he said darkly. "And I don't think you'll want some bloodthirsty fuck ripping you open in front of a live audience."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "How do I know you didn't set this whole thing up?" she demanded.

"I wouldn't intentionally hurt you, no matter what you'd believe. I thought we had put all of our petty school yard fighting behind us."

"Don't go sounding all mature," she snarled, unwilling to believe that the man standing in front of her was anything less than the criminal she knew him to be. "You're one of them."

"Only in the way that Snape is. Fuck, Granger, I'd get out of this if I could spare my mother." Vulnerability flashed in his eyes momentarily, but he put the mask back on. Hermione had caught it, however and somehow it softened her. "Maybe your fighting will help the performance we're scheduled to give anyway. They'll believe it more if you fight a bit. Just try to keep your lower body still so I don't hurt you. I'll pin your legs down or something."

He turned away; ready to return upstairs, but Hermione stopped him. "Malfoy?"

"What is it?" he asked, sounding just as tired as he had been the night before.

"If I could help you get away…would you…"

"Would I what?" he asked in hushed tones, hearing the sounds of someone trying to get through his barriers.

"Would you take me?"

"We'll discuss this later," he hissed. "Just scream. Pretend I've hexed you!" They locked eyes and Hermione understood. He had taken a huge risk in coming to talk to her and now they would have to work together to survive it. He pulled out his wand and she opened her mouth, letting a bloodcurdling scream escape as the barriers were broken and heavy footfalls made quick work of the stairs. As Hermione writhed fairly convincingly on the floor, still pouring out her 'pain,' they were joined by a disgustingly pleased looking Augustus Rookwood.

"Atta boy, Draco; make her suffer. You should have taken the silencer off though, we would have enjoyed hearing her make a bit of music before the big performance tonight!" Draco smirked and walked away, thankful that the idiot had bought the act. He heard the sound of a plate clattering to the floor and a swearing bout, then Rookwood's feet on the stairs again. Hermione was safe for now.

"It's your time to shine, boy," Lucius said, sticking his head unceremoniously into Draco's room at precicely 5 o'clock. He was scheduled to be downstairs in a few moments, preparing his prey for a humiliating bout of forced sex. He straightened his robes and followed the man that had spawned him downstairs to where Hermione was already being leered at in all likelihood. As he had expected, a crowd of robe clad men were watching Draco's childhood rival being tied down to a hardwood table. She was thankfully still clad in her dirty shirt and knee length skirt, but the stupid oaf he had once ordered around at Hogwarts was sliding her panties down her thighs. Draco smirked when she kicked out at him and her foot connected with his groin.

"You'll pay for that mudblood!" he screamed out, pulling his wand out of his robes.

"This is mine," Draco told Goyle stepping in front of Hermoine. "You'll have to find someone else to punish…if you're still able." Goyle blushed furiously, but stood aside as Draco faced the crowd. "You will all bear witness to this mudblood's disgrace!" he announced, trying to put as much hate into his voice as possible. "She will be violated then used as my slave for the rest of her miserable life!" A roar of approval came from the scum that surrounded him and Draco positioned himself between Hermione's spread legs.

She was facing down toward the table, which would help him get through what he was being forced into and for that he couldn't have been more thankful. He flipped up her dress, exposing her bare bottom for his view and pushed aside his robes to reveal his hard member. He had spent the last half hour envisioning another time and place where Hermione wanted him and was begging for more in preparation and took a moment to cast a contraceptive spell and a lubrication one to help Hermione with the process. He didn't dare numb her for fear that Voldemort would see what he was doing.

After smirking to the waiting crowd, he braced himself against the backs of her thighs, pinning her lower portions to the table, and thrust into her. She cried out of course, having never been with a man before and the throng of lookers on cheered loudly, thinking Draco was being especially hard with her. He couldn't give her more than a moment to adjust as he stared cruelly out into the crowd, daring them to suggest he was enjoying himself. He couldn't keep still long, however, as the men surrounding them were very impatient. He thrust in again, seemingly forcefully, though softening his blows inside her walls. He pumped in and out of her with mounting enthusiasm as she cried beneath him, struggling against the ropes holding her arms. Draco finished as quickly as possible and removed himself from her now limp body.

He was cheered on tremendously and the Dark Lord called him forward after he tucked himself into his pants once more. "You've done well, Draco," Voldemort said. "You're well on your way to taking your father's previous place in my army."

"Thank you, Master," the blond replied, bowing down.

"Take your filthy little slave away now…she is of no further use to us right now…Severus tried to break into her thoughts, but it seems Potter obliviated her in a very crude manner. She knows nothing except that he beat her and left her alone…which is why she was with her parents…some hero!"

As the crowd laughed and jeered at Hermione, Draco backed away and freed her, feigning disgust at having to touch her. "Get up, filth and follow me down the hall." Hermione did as she was told and followed her new master up to his chambers, not knowing what to expect exactly.


	4. Going Crazy On You

Ch 4: Going Crazy on You

"I can't believe you actually went through with it," Hermione murmured when they were locked up in Draco's private quarters. "You actually raped me, Malfoy."

"I told you I had no choice in the matter. You would have gotten worse if not from me," he told her tiredly.

"Thank you," she said sarcastically as she lowered herself gently onto the mattress in the floor near his huge bed.

Draco took off his dark robes and sealed the door with several protective spells, then cast a silencing charm. "Take off your clothes," he ordered.

"What? Why?" Hermione asked, skittish about what he would do to her.

"I'm going to heal you. You're going to have to learn to unquestioningly obey my orders if you wish to survive, Granger. If those men hear you speak to me in such a fashion, you'd be punished mercilessly, then tossed over a table and raped repeatedly until you couldn't stand straight." Hermione's eyes got wider as he described what treatment she faced. "Would you just take your clothes off?"

She grudgingly disrobed before him, blushing furiously when she was completely nude. "You've never been naked in front of Weaselby or Pothead?" Malfoy asked, looking at her with a degree of appreciation due her shapely figure, though he tried to hide it.

"No," she said quietly. "I'm not the kind of girl that takes it all off for her guy friends, Malfoy. Not like you're precious Pansy."

"Pansy's an idiot," he muttered before he could stop himself. Hermione smirked and he set about tossing her clothes to the side. "Lie back on my bed."

"This isn't a ploy to get into my pants again, is it?" she demanded, refusing to be broken.

"If I wanted to get into your pants again, do you think I'd have to ask?" he questioned. "Just stay still so I can assess the damage." There was a small amount of blood and minimal tearing, he noted, nothing worth going through the motions of full out healing. She would have to heal naturally, though he gave her a pain potion to take some of the sting and ache away.

"Thanks," she replied when he handed her the potion, not wanting to be grateful to someone who had just defiled her in front of all the people she hated most in the world.

"Get some sleep. I'll have to think up some excuse to stay here tomorrow so I don't have to see those disgusting gits and receive their congratulations," he told her. "You might be forced to scream quite a bit."

"Whatever, Malfoy."

"He lay awake that night thinking about Granger. Much as he hated to admit it, he had gotten a bit of sick pleasure out of being inside her. He liked the fact that he was the only one who had done so. And he liked the fact that she wasn't being as anal about the situation as he had imagined she would be. There was of course the element of him having deflowered her in public, but she didn't seem to mind that it was him that had done it. Not nearly as much as he had though, anyway. It was an interesting situation he had gotten himself into.

'No,' he told his subconscious firmly. 'You don't need to get involved with a mudblood. Let alone Granger, the one you're supposed to use as a sex slave.' With an internal conflict of body and mind sparking to life within him, he forced himself into a dreamless, thoughtless state that had served as sleep for him for the past few months.

Hermione's POV

Hermione was feeling very confused about the situation she found herself in. She was by no means happy to have given up her innocence to her childhood nemesis in front of all of his Death Eater buddies, but it seemed that he wasn't happy about that either. He also hadn't intentionally hurt her. In fact he had tried to prevent as much pain as possible. It seemed that Draco Malfoy had indeed changed.

She thought back to their encounter in the dungeons when he had told her that he would escape the manor if he could take his mother and she wanted to know more about that. She made a vow to question him about it the next day, but kept in mind the fact that he was still a Malfoy and therefore capable of manipulations. It could all be a trap, she realized. A large part of her wanted to believe the boy who she had thought she had known in school to be a tyrant.

She sat up on her mattress and looked over at the bed where Draco was drawing deep, even breaths. She decided that it was probably safe to sneak a glance at him while he was asleep. She stood cautiously, not wanting to wake him and looked down at his peaceful form. His face was utterly still, she realized and quite handsome. Even if he was evil, he was beautiful. She had known that from the first time she had seen him. He looked like an angel, she realized as she continued to look him over. "Like what you see?" he asked in a low, husky voice, his eyes still closed.

Hermione let out a surprised 'eep' and fell back onto her mattresses beside his bed, embarrassed that he had caught her looking at him. "Goodnight," he murmured and she sank even further down, in hopes that he wouldn't look over the bed and see her blushing in the dim light. She fell asleep as quickly as possible and dreamed of dragons.


	5. Malfoy Manor and the Namesake Therein

Ch 5: Malfoy Manor and the Namesake Therein

When Hermione awakened the morning after being 'broken in' by Draco Malfoy in front of the entire army of Death Eaters, the first thing she noticed was the fact that the boy she had spent so much of her time trying to hate made adorable noises in his sleep. He was apparently used to sleeping much later than her, she realized and fought back a giggle at the thought that he wanted to get in as much 'beauty sleep' as possible. The sad part about it all was that he was quite beautiful, she thought; much more beautiful than she could ever hope to be.

She blushed thinking about being caught looking at him in the moonlight the previous night and hoped he didn't remember the situation when he roused. She lost herself looking at his perfect, lean form as he slept, and was jolted awake when he starting talking once more. "I swear, Granger, if I didn't know you better, I'd think you had fallen in love with me when I took your innocence," he said in his usual Malfoy tone. She was blushing again and fought hard not to look away from him when he opened one of his gray eyes to take in her appearance.

Her traitorous stomach had done flip flops when he mentioned the word 'love,' even if it had been in a sarcastic way. She brushed her thoroughly tousled hair away from her hair and glared at him. "Just because I like to study my enemies, doesn't mean I want them to publically humiliate me…I'm assessing you, Malfoy."

He snorted. "Right. Well you can get back to your assessments later. For the moment I have to get up and dressed and I'd rather you not watch me like a ravenous wolf, so I'll be in the bathroom. I've still got some propriety."

Hermione glared at him again, but didn't say anything. She forced herself to look away as he got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She didn't get out of her bed until she heard the adjoining bathroom door close. She stretched a bit, and then looked around the room. Most of her time spent there the previous evening had been in the dark and she hadn't gotten a good look around.

She found it to be much warmer than she had expected of Malfoy, though decorated in Slytherin green. The Walls were covered in a dark velvet 'wallpaper' and there were hangings of fields and trees and knights along with a big one she figured was done to appease Lucius as it was of the Malfoy men together dressed in the Slytherin colors. Draco's bed was a four poster canopy style, of course and the furniture was of dark wood. She rather liked the huge bookshelf that covered one wall and extended into the adjoining one.

Hermione decided that he could have lived in a worse space and was admiring a rose that seemingly hung in midair encased by glass when Malfoy stepped out of the bathroom and noticed her. Before she realized what was happening she was flat on her back with him on top of her. They were almost nose to nose. "Haven't you learned not to touch things that you don't have any ideas about?" he asked her in a somewhat condescending tone. "That will kill you if you touch it…it's a mudblood ward."

"What?" she shrieked, realizing that he was still a Malfoy and therefore not to be trusted.

"My father put it in here years ago with a sticking charm. I can't get it out," he explained without realizing why he was bothering to do so. "So don't touch it…"

She took a deep breath, realizing that Draco had once again saved her life. "Will you get off of me?" she asked, feeling a bit more uncomfortable when she realized that his long, hard body was pressed against every inch of her front. He silently obliged and helped her to her feet.

"I'm going to go and have breakfast. I'll bring you something back," he informed her.

"Breakfast?" she asked. "It's nearly 11 o'clock!"

"Malfoy's aren't slaves to time. We do what we like, when we like." Hermione rolled her eyes but didn't say anything as he turned to walk away. She found herself looking at his ass as he exited the room. It was nice and firm looking and she imagined it felt very good under soft hands. He nearly turned back and she quickly looked back at the tapestry of the knight, hoping not to be utterly embarrassed for the third time in less than twenty-four hours. He kept going, however and she let out a relieved breath. She decided then and there to keep her eyes to herself as looking at her captor only resulted in her blushing furiously and feeling guilty for being attracted to the man that had raped her.


	6. Can't Always Get What You Want

Ch 5: Can't Always Get What You Want

Draco Malfoy was smitten with his captive and there was nothing he could do about it. He had realized the attraction of course, but when she had stared long and hard at his half naked body something had stirred inside him. He knew that nothing good could come of this as any mercy for enemies translated as weakness. He decided as he walked down the black marble staircase to breakfast that he wouldn't sleep with Hermione again unless it was crucial to their survival. She was simply too dangerous for him if they were involved.

"How did you sleep, darling?" his mother asked when he joined the rest of the residents of Malfoy Manor at the table. "I hope that mudblood didn't keep you up all night."

"No. I was a bit disgusted and had to have a long, long shower, but was able to fall asleep quite quickly."

"Don't tell me you don't want her, Malfoy," Crabbe's father said from across the table. "She's prime meat for the taking and spoiling!"  
"Yes, well I think he's spoiled her enough for a while," Lucius pointed out. "Can't have the little whore thinking you're getting some kind of pleasure out of the experience. Best to wait a few days."

"Yes, Father," Draco said with his eyes on the table in front of him. He took some pumpkin juice from the table and filled his plate with bangers and eggs and set to eating. He waited at the table for everyone to leave, under the pretense of eating more on his own to gather some food for Hermione. It had been a while since she had eaten properly, he guessed.

Hermione was reading by the window when Draco reentered his bedroom chambers. "Have a good breakfast?" she asked in a slightly sarcastic tone, obviously alluding to the fact that he didn't eat the first meal of the day until nearly half of the day had gone by.

"In fact I did, thank you," he replied smugly. "You'll have to eat cold food, but I managed to get you some scraps as well." She came closer to him as he laid out a meal of toast and eggs with sausage on the desk. He had even procured a butterbeer for her to drink.

"This looks amazing!" she announced, settling down in the chair he had drawn out for her. "You did very well!"  
He couldn't help but feel slightly giddy at her praises. "Some of us go beyond what is expected of us," he pointed out. She wasn't sure if he meant some wizards or Death Eater's specifically, but decided not to question it as he had brought her the best food she had seen in months. As she set to devouring the contents of the plate, he watched her, fascinated. He had imagined that she would be sloppy in her eating habits, as he imagined the less pure of blood one possessed, the dirtier and less controlled one got. He was surprised to see her self control, however. Even after being half starved for the better part of a year, she had the manners and poise which purebloods prized.

After a few moments, however Draco turned away, knowing that if he became too infatuated with her they would both be placed in even more danger. He crossed the room and picked up the book she had been reading instead. He wasn't surprised to find that it was an old copy of "Hogwarts, A History." It seemed to be her favorite reading material.

"I don't suppose you could get back the bag that they took when they kidnapped me, could you?" she asked him, noticing what he was looking at.

"No," he said, quite sure that it was impossible. "Why do you need it?"

"Well besides the fact that it was wrongly taken from me, I had a few potions in the bag that would have helped us out a great deal."

"I would have figured that Pothead would have taken anything of use when he beat you and left you alone," Draco told her.

She almost snorted, but remembered the bite of toast still in her mouth. "Harry never hurt me. I was just supposed to help my parents get out of harm's way and go back. Your lot caught me, though."

"Snape said…" Draco started, before realizing what must have happened. "He's working with the Order?"

"Has been for years," Hermione replied.

"Ah. Well it's good to know there's someone in this place I can trust." Draco seemed a bit sad as he said those words, Hermione noticed, but he quickly pulled his perfect mask back into place and resumed his normal attitude.

Hermione cleared her throat and turned back to her food. Draco looked around the room at things that would possibly keep her entertained and offered some suggestions. She thanked him and finished her breakfast before picking up her book once more. Draco sent the dishes to the kitchen to be cleaned and watched her for a moment, thinking about how things could be were they in a different setting with a different history. He imagined they could start out new and become quite close.

He sighed almost silently and turned away, taking another book off of the shelf and settling down onto his bed with it. He couldn't exactly concentrate on reading, but at least he could pretend he wasn't thinking about her if he appeared to be concentrating on what he was reading. He couldn't believe he was actually trying to hide his feelings about a girl he had once fought with almost daily. In Draco's eyes it was a strange turn of events, but he supposed that people were right in thinking that there was a fine line separating love and hate.


	7. Perfections of Perverts and Playthings

Ch 7: Perfections of Perverts and Playthings

Things were a bit dodgy around the manor for the next few days as Draco tried to come to terms with his newfound attraction to Hermione. They spent the evenings locked away in Draco's room talking about what Draco picked up on walking around the manor and about things they were both interested in pursuing if the war ever ended. Draco caught every movement that Hermione made, the subtle mannerisms that made her unlike anyone he'd ever met, the beauty of her eyes when she was really deep in conversations. She was full of passion and Draco started thinking that were she in a situation of voluntary sexuality, she would be more tender yet demanding than he had ever experienced.

Of course he had to instruct her to scream at fairly normal intervals, lest they be found out as being friendly. Nevertheless, he was strangely happy about how the situation had turned out and with his secret desire for Hermione until dinner almost two weeks after he had taken Hermione's virginity in front of all of the Death Eaters when Theodore Knott called him out at dinner. "Having fun with the mudblood, Draco? She giving you any trouble?"

"Of course I'm not and she's doing nothing to disobey…she knows my hatred for her will only cause her more pain if she pisses me off."

"No fun?" Goyle asked. "A body like that is no fun?"

"Well…some fun," Draco said, smirking, though he wished he could put his fist in the older man's face instead. "But she's still a filthy mudblood, so I have to cleanse myself regularly to stave off the disgust I feel about having her dirty slime on my pure body."

"We need a good show, eh boys?" Knott asked the men at the table.

"Aye we do. We need something for all the hard work we've been putting in," Mulciber called out.

"What say you bring your little slut slave to dinner tomorrow and give us something to wank to for a while?" Knott suggested with a disgusting leer.

"I don't know if I want you lot drooling over my body," Draco said, hoping against hope that the others would object.

"Now, now Draco. You shouldn't get all the credit…that little whore should get some use," Mulciber announced.

"Too right. I want to see her tits bounce when she's being fucked senseless when I close my eyes," Avery declared crudely. Draco swallowed a gag and was about to protest a bit more but his father caught his eye and he noticed the peculiar look his mother was shooting at Lucius.

"It seems your whore is popular, Draco," Lucius said snidely. "Entertain your fellows." The rest of the men roared their approval while Narcissa cringed. Draco understood then. There must have been talk about his mother performing in the next show and he would have none of that. Hermione would have to sacrifice a bit more he decided, watching his father place a hand on his mother's trembling shoulder. He knew that she had been displayed for the crowd at least once. He had been there when his father awkwardly protested, but was overruled. Fortunately for Narcissa it had been a night of celebration for Severus Snape and the Dark Lord had commanded that only Snape get to touch her. Still the memory of his mother spread out for all to lust over was more than Draco could handle.

The young Malfoy stood up, desperate to escape the group of men who would most likely haunt his mother for the rest of her life. She stood to be excused as well and he called attention to himself. "Fine," he announced loudly so that there was no mistaking his decision and no cause for someone to volunteer Narcissa again. "Tomorrow you'll all get to look at the mudblood spread wide. I'm the only one to touch her, however."

There was a collective groan from the assembled men and Draco feared for Hermione's wellbeing as Knott stood. "Why should you get to have all the fun? You're just a boy…and a weak one at that, with Malfoy blood!"

"This is Malfoy Manor, you'll do well to remember," Draco said in a low, dangerous voice. "The Dark Lord has given me this slave to do with as I wish. I don't want to share with your rubbish. She's tainted enough because of the slop that runs through her veins…to add your slop to it as well would be more than I could handle. The Dark Lord obviously sees me as a future leader, so keep your tongue and mind your own affairs!" he advised those surrounding him in what he hoped was a perfect imitation of his father's tone when he held all the power of the gathered multitudes of Death Eaters.

"Little prat!" Avery roared, but no one else protested.

"You're lucky that the Dark Lord sees something in you," Mulciber told Draco. "Else I'd cut out your tongue and have your father eat it."

"Until tomorrow," Draco announced with a slight bow. "Don't fuck with anything that's mine." He turned sharply on his heel and stormed out of the room and up the stairs, intent on getting back to Hermione and informing her of the evening's revelations. His heart pounded and his blood rushed through his veins as he realized that he had just stood up to a crowd of the most dangerous men on the planet. Hermione looked up, curious about his dramatic entrance, but he warned her silently to keep quiet until he put up all his wards. Once he was sure he wouldn't be overheard, he fell onto his bed, suddenly tired from his exchange with the evil men who were living in his home.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, putting her book down and sitting down beside him on the bed.

He looked at her through one bleary eye and couldn't believe he was being forced to do something so vile to someone so beautiful and undeserving of such treatment. "Tomorrow you'll be attending dinner with me," he said emotionlessly.

She looked confused for half a moment then a slight frown settled onto her brows. "It's really alright, Draco. I know you have to do it."

"But you shouldn't have to. You should be able to sleep with a man because you want it, not to stay alive and useful to your enemies."

"This is a war," she pointed out. "We all do things to stay alive." For some reason that statement hurt him and Draco cringed internally. Of course he knew she had no interest in him. He was stupid to even consider the possibility that she would ever want someone like him. He closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down. "Draco?" she said timidly and he opened his eye again to look at her, hoping that she didn't pick up on his pain.

"Yes?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

He was completely dumbfounded. Whatever he had expected, that had not even been near it. He nodded dumbly and tried to believe his luck as she pulled his comforter up around them. He settled into a sleeping position nervously and wondered how he would ever get to sleep.


	8. The Black Cloud Party

Ch 8: The Black Cloud Party

All in all, Draco got very little sleep with Hermione so close to him. Her warm body curled up around his trustingly made him feel dirty for even considering what he would have to do later on in the evening. He would once again be pushing into her in front of a crowd of people and of course his stupid, traitorous body was ecstatic to have such an opportunity. He tried to tame his hard erection all night so that he wasn't pressing himself into her soft flesh. He didn't think he would be able to bear it if she were to wake up and realize that he was horny and rubbing up against her body.

When she got up to go to the bathroom at 9 a.m. he was able to get some relief from the position she had put him in by cuddling up next to him and smelling so enticing. He tried to press his engorged member down in his pajama pants, succeeding only in arousing himself further. "Fuck," he said under his breath, knowing that he would have to take care of his problem soon or give away his position. Hermione, luckily was an early riser. He prayed that she wanted a shower early and held his breath for nearly two minutes before hearing the spray of the shower hit the wall.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief and jerked his silk pants down roughly, desperate to find release before she returned to the room. As his erection sprung free of the pants, he wrapped a fist around it and started to pump. The hard pace was beginning to hurt, so he forced himself to slow down and try to be quick but efficient. Pre cum coated his hand and he massaged the stuff onto his hard cock, hoping some lubrication would help things along. He held in a groan, thinking of Hermione in the shower adjacent to his room. Her body would be completely soaked by now, her hair clinging to her back as she ran her hands over the mounds of her perfect breasts and the curves of her hips and thighs.

He almost paused and shook the image out of his head, but thought that the vision might also help him quicken his pace, so he continued to think of her. He imagined that she would let one hand drop to the cluster of dark curls between her legs and tease her own clit sweetly. She might dip one finger, then two into the wet orifice and rub the nub of sensitive flesh tantalizingly slow. She would think of him as she began to pump faster and faster into herself, panting and squirming with need.

Draco's body tightened at this vision and he knew he was near the edge of explosion. She would breathe his name like a prayer as the colors filled her mind and the feelings invaded her body. He squeezed his eyes shut as his whole body convulsed and his orgasm shook his very soul. The warm, sticky fluid spurted out onto his sheets and he let his head fall back on the pillow, delirious with happiness, even if it was only a sex-dream he had had about her calling his name.

As he came down from his high, however, he noticed someone else in the room. He opened his eyes and cautiously glanced at the bathroom door, which stood open. The water had stopped and a damp Hermione was staring at him, eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar. The blood rushed to his face and he realized that she must have overheard or seen him hacking away at himself. "Hermione," he began sitting up, but she held up one hand.

"It's quite alright. I know that you're still a man and men have…urges. Just…let's not discuss this, okay?"

He nodded dumbly as she cleared her throat. He had given her a pair of his shorts to wear and a white tee shirt that he had an abundance of and she picked them up and slipped back into the bathroom to change. When he was sure the door was locked, he slapped a hand to his forehead, swearing profusely in his head about what a moron he was. She surely thought him some beastly thing now and what he had to do later in the evening seemed like the lowest thing he could think of. He cleaned himself up and got out of bed and dressed. He decided that he would rather not see her for a while and took himself downstairs to have some breakfast.

**Hermoine POV**

Hermione shook her head, trying to clear the image of Draco wanking away. She couldn't help but think that his face in the midst of ecstasy was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. Of course she felt quite dirty for having been caught watching him masturbate, and she had made up something about having just walked in to try and collect herself. He definitely didn't see through her lies and most likely now thought her hugely perverse and deserving of whatever the Death Eaters would endeavor to do to her.

She desperately needed to give herself a release as the whole experience had been quite a turn on, but of course she would be mortified to spend more than ten minutes in the bathroom after having witnessed what she had and would not permit herself to sink any further than she already had. She ignored the tightening in her belly and the ache in her lower portions and hurried to clothe herself and mask the evidence of her arousal with perfume.

Much to her relief, Draco was gone when she returned to the bedroom. She tried to settle down with a book, but was too distracted by thinking about what he must think of her. She sat uncomfortably in his large room, completely alone with her dirty thoughts and her worries of self-preservation once Draco cast her aside for some slave who was less perverse than herself.

A few hours after the encounter Draco entered the room with food and pumpkin juice stashed in his robes. He presented her with the food, carefully avoiding the bed, which she didn't blame him for. "I thought you might be hungry so I brought this up," he told her emotionlessly. Her heart sank as she had come to feel quite differently about Draco than she ever had before. He was different than she had imagined in a hundred wonderful ways and she had gone and ruined it by watching him in an intimate setting. She was nothing more than a peeping tom now, she realized. She swallowed the hurt and thanked him awkwardly.

Draco felt horrible about the entire situation. He had gone and made an ass of himself and now the girl whom he fancied thought him crude and barbaric. He noted the uncomfortable look on her face when he presented her with breakfast and wondered if they would survive the evening. He decided that, idiot or not, he would have to talk her into participating a bit if they expected to survive the night in the good graces of the Dark Lord.

He cleared his throat and Hermione looked up, unsure of what to expect. "I know this morning was a bit of an embarrassment for both of us, but we'll have to get past that if we want to sleep here tonight and not in the dungeons with those idiots taunting us," he told her. She blushed a bit, but nodded and he continued. "They expect you to fight back a bit, perhaps cry, but ultimately beg me like a whore." He felt uncomfortable even saying such things, but she took it in stride.

"Ok. I-I don't exactly know how to do that…" she trailed off, the pink of her cheeks growing brighter. After their encounter earlier, Draco felt very off his game, but he sucked it up, determined to get both Hermione and his mother out of the place that had become his prison and away from the people who would hurt them.

"I'll…we should practice," he said, not looking at her, but at the wall behind her. "To seem convincing, I mean."

"Right." He cleared his throat again and let his robes fall to the floor, then moved toward her. She flinched a bit, but stood stock still waiting to see what he was going to do. He hated himself for having to do such things to her, but forced himself to think of the aspect of saving her. He took off her clothes and guided her toward the bed with one hand.

"You're to be completely naked this time," he informed her, still not looking at her face. "As you're a slave now, you're to be used for entertainment or whatever else I'd have you do…I made the mistake of telling them all that I kept you naked and in a pile of sheets." She swallowed hard, but nodded and allowed him to push her back onto the mattress with her legs hanging over the side, much like she would be later on that night.

He took in the sight of her body spread out for him and had to control a primal groan. He spread her legs apart instead and held her firmly onto the bed. "Your wrists will be bound to the platform again so you can struggle against the bonds a bit. I'll try to prepare you as much as possible, but I won't have my wand tonight. They assume I've been taking you every day and that you'll be used to some rough treatment, so try to go to a place of…you have to be aroused…I don't want to hurt you."

"Draco?" she asked meekly and he finally met her eyes. "I'm sorry about this morning…I couldn't help myself and I know you probably think I'm a slut who deserves this, but I…I…" She couldn't finish and Draco was taken aback…he had never thought that she was watching him for pleasure…more out of horror, he imagine. He cleared his throat and let a grin break out over his face, causing her to blush even more.

"You…like that?" he asked. She nodded, still blushing and squeezing her eyes together so as not to let tears escape. "I…was thinking of you," he admitted. "I thought that you would hate me for being such a fucking weakling. You don't even know how hot it is that you chose to watch me…"

She opened her eyes incredulously. "Really?" He knew she was probably trying to find the truth in his statements, so he let his whole body radiate the feelings he had for her. He nodded with a huge smile and her face softened. "Let's give them a show."

Draco had never heard anything so wonderful in his life.


	9. The Show Must Go On

Ch 9: The Show Must Go On!

Draco was more than a bit nervous when he made the final preparations for the evening's entertainment. Hermione was led downstairs early by Snape who gave Draco a nod indicating that he would take care of her. Draco washed his pale face in the bathroom sink and took a few deep breaths before straightening his robes and making his way downstairs to where Hermione would surely be strapped onto the table in full view of the slobs who would come to watch such a thing. He forced himself to remain calm as he entered the chamber which was almost completely full with just four or five feet of free space around the table where he would be 'violating' his muggleborn slave shortly.

He was cheered on as he entered the room. Apparently the men who had gathered had nothing better to do than to see a child of one of their friends fucking a girl who did nothing wrong except be born. The thought made him slightly nauseous, but he forced a smirk and walked calmly to the table. His father's eyes never left him, he noted, and couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. He held up his hands for silence and slowly the noise died down so he could speak.

"Friends, we've come here today to teach this bitch a lesson…to put her in her place and to make sure she never forgets her status as a slave!" The crowd roared at these words and he had to wait several more moments for quiet again. "As I do my duty to the Dark Lord I want you all to keep in mind that I despise this excuse for a human and am only doing what I must to please His Pureness!!!" He let them go on shouting about how he was right and congratulating him for being such a trooper and just yelling obscenities in general for nearly five minutes before letting his robes drop to the floor and presenting his naked frame for all to see.

Draco had never been shy about his body, of course and this was the easiest part of the entire ordeal for him. Seeing Hermione spread out for him and knowing that now she wanted him had been a great turn on and his cock stood at full attention as he gripped her thighs. "Look at that monster!" the older Goyle cried out upon seeing Draco's member.

"Give her hell, Draco!" someone else urged him from farther back in the crowd. His cock twitched as he rubbed it teasingly along her opening and feeling her state of arousal. She had been watching him, seemingly fearful as he gave his speech and now as he taunted her she fought hard to 'break' the bonds that held her down. Of course it was no use, but the effect that her struggles had riled the crowd up even more.

"NO! NOT AGAIN! NO!!!" she shrieked. Had Draco not known any better he would have assumed that she really didn't want him. He let her thrash about for a few moments as he slicked his penis up with her juices, then he squeezed both of her breasts roughly and yelled for silence.

"Look at me as I fuck you, you whore!" he yelled. "And you'd damned well better enjoy it or you know what'll happen tonight!" The crowd whooped and hollered even louder than before as Draco pinched Hermione's nipples. He kept eye contact with her as he pressed into her slowly, bucking his hips once inside for added effect. As he fondled her breasts, he began to thrust into her, riding her hard and fast and tuning out the people that surrounded them on all sides. He punctuated each thrust with a grunt or growl, much like he had seen on muggle porn movies and Hermione simply 'eeped' at first.

As things went on, Draco changed angles a bit and started brushing her g-spot with each stroke and she began panting. With his eyes he urged her to scream, to beg him for more, just as he knew these scoundrels wanted. Hermione was never one to disappoint and let her voice carry all the way through the castle. She begged him like one of the girls in the porn he'd watched and pleased the crowd. As he continued to pound into her, he reveled in the sound of his name on her voice.

He managed to hold out until she was right at the edge, and then poured his seed into her. "More master!" she begged, even after he was still, but he slapped at her breasts and ordered her to shut up. The Death Eaters were thrilled by the performance and clapped Draco heartily on the back. He motioned for Snape to free her from her bonds and stood stark naked as he did so. Hermione immediately dropped to her knees in front of Draco and tried to engulf his softening member in her hot mouth.

"NO MORE!" he roared, pushing her aside. "Put my clothes on me and I'll let Snape take you back to your bed, slut. If he's lucky, I'll let him have a go with you…"

Snape didn't look particularly pleased with that proposition, but held his tongue, for which Draco was grateful. He had to slap Hermione's hands away again as she dressed him before the crowd and attempted once again to stroke his cock. Draco forced himself to remain calm, though the sigh of her on her knees had stirred him like nothing he had ever known. He ordered Hermione to her feet when he was finally dressed again and sneered at her as Snape led her away.

"Fuck her until you've had your fill!" he called after his former potions master. Snape gave no indication that he had heard, and Draco hoped that he would get the message to stay with Hermione until he returned. He had a feeling that after that show, the greedy filth surrounding him would want her for themselves. He allowed himself to be led to dinner and caught the strange look that Lucius threw his way before tucking in.


	10. Abuse Amazement and an Ounce of Audacity

Ch 10: Abuse, Amazement, and an Ounce of Audacity

When Draco returned to his chambers he was stuffed to the brim with food, sick of being praised for having publically shagged the girl that he most definitely had romantic feelings for, and weighted down with her dinner (which he had disillusioned and tucked into the largest pocket of his robes. He made sure no one was around when he entered the room and let out a sigh of relief when he spotted his former professor sitting calmly in a chair with Hermione perched on his lap, still naked.

"It took you long enough," Hermione complained, climbing off of Snape and pulling her clothes back on hastily, not at all pleased with the situation she had been put in for the last hour.

"He was only doing his duty," Snape informed her before Draco could protest or give any explanation. "He had to make it seem as though he had not a care in the world and leaving me to 'have my way' with you was a bit of genius." He turned to Draco. "Are they all satisfied?"

"For the time being," the blond replied. "I'm pretty sure Mulciber wanted to curse me for not giving him charge of 'my whore' instead of you, but he'll keep his place."

"You'd better hope so. We heard scuffling outside the door quite a few times and I suspected that there were people checking up on us. Ms. Granger had to vocalize for nearly the entire time you were away just in case, which is probably why she's so testy."

"I am not testy!" she piped up from behind him, but both men ignored her protests.

"Thank you, sir," Draco said, looking deeply into the eyes of the other man. He knew that Snape understood his predicament, and just in case he opened his mind so the older man could see. There was an almost imperceptible nod from the potions master and Draco felt a bit of relief. At last someone knew of his feelings for his former rival.

"I'll try to check up on you two as much as possible to make it seem like I'm an intimate friend who's…shall we say sharing in the benefits of having a sex slave?" Snape told Draco. "I'll let them know about everything…"

Draco realized that the older man was speaking about the Order and thanked him once more before he left the room. He felt a spark of hope for his escape plans as he stared at the door where the older man had departed. If the Order knew about the plan sooner, it would be easier to get help from them, especially now that Hermione and he were on good terms. Very good terms, in fact. He turned around to smile at her and found her with her nose already buried in a book; his smile widened.

"Does nothing shake you?" he asked.

She looked up at him with a slight frown. "What do you mean?"

"Well your reputation is shit now and you've just spent an hour naked and straddling your former teacher," Draco pointed out.

Hermione snorted. "I don't care what these people think of me, anyway. And as for Snape…it was a survival tactic." She shrugged and the grin continued to spread over Draco's features. Hermione Granger was truly an amazing creature, he said to himself. Not many girls would have allowed themselves to be so freely used even if it meant survival. She, however, understood that people had to do things they didn't necessarily approve of to get by during wartime.

He climbed into bed beside her and held her close to his side. She looked at him curiously for a moment and receiving no explanation, returned to reading her book. Draco decided that the next day would be spent planning an escape. He watched her read for a while, then turned over and fell asleep, dreaming of a time when they could be together in front of the entire world.

Draco had decided to keep his mother in the dark about everything he was planning until the last possible moment so as to keep her from being interrogated by some suspicious asshole. He went about his day as per usual, getting breakfast and then sneaking food up to Hermione, and then sitting with her while they discussed possibilities for escape. They had decided to get word to the order via Snape about their plans and wait for their approval to try breaking out as it was most likely the best option they had for success.

Things were going so well that Draco was more than a little surprised when he was dragged into his father's office just before dinner. He struggled to see who had grabbed him from behind and caught a flash of white-blond hair before he relaxed. His father locked the door and turned a sneering gaze upon him when silencing charms had been performed about the room.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lucius demanded of his son. Draco looked bewildered by the question and opened his mouth to ask for clarity when he was hit hard across the cheek with his father's staff. "You've become infatuated with that mudblood!" Lucius accused as Draco brought a hand up to his cheek.

"You know nothing about me, Father!" Draco said coldly, malice exuding from his gray eyes.

"I know enough to realize that you think she'll save your ass. You think she'll want you after Potter falls? The Dark Lord won't keep her around forever and he certainly won't let you have her all to yourself. She'll come to hate you, if she doesn't already. She's only using you to survive."  
"She's not!" Draco roared. "She's a slave," he said heavily when his father's eyes flashed. He had just admitted that he felt something and knew his evil father had caught the hint. "She means nothing more than a good fuck…"

"You'd better hope things stay that way," Lucius threatened. Draco narrowed his eyes as his father turned away. "And do something about that bruise before you go to dinner."

Draco was furious. How dare his own father do such things to him. Draco knew that the older man was probably envious of his status in the eyes of the Dark Lord, but he had hoped that his own flesh and blood would understand that it was all being done for the good of the Malfoy family. He stalked up to his quarters, fuming. He had no intention of going to dinner, though he knew that Lucius would be even more angry with him. He simply didn't care. He wanted out of the manor as soon as possible.

"What happened?" Hermione asked when he entered the room.

"My father will pay," he muttered darkly as he cast the usual charms around the room. He was determined to work things out in the escape plan as soon as possible.


	11. Dreaming with Eyes Wide Open

Ch 11: Dreaming With Eyes Wide Open

Draco awoke to warmth pressing into his genital regions and he smiled. The smell of something familiar drifted up to him and he swiveled his hips toward the warmth, an erection already present from his dreamlike state. He was pleasantly surprised when the warmth moved back against him. He wrapped his arms around a soft body, drawing it even closer as he continued to buck his hips against the supple warmth, providing some friction and relief for his throbbing member.

The soft moan of a girl drifted to Draco's ears and he realized that he must be dreaming. It was certainly a vivid dream, though, he though as he realized that the body against his belonged to Hermione Granger, who was in his bed, but nearer the edge in real life so as not to disturb him. He sighed into her hair in his dream and let his hands wander down and over her curvy body. He tucked his hands into the waistband of the pajama pants he had loaned her and slid them down her body.

He smiled, knowing that she wouldn't be wearing any underwear. As he caressed the silken skin, he wondered what it would be like to taste her. He pushed his erection into the cleft of her bottom and dipped a finger into her core. She was wet, just like he imagined her to be and he knew that it was all for him. She pushed back against him and he let out a nearly audible moan as the feeling washed over him. Her body was calling out to him.

Draco turned her over and began exploring her rounded breasts under her nightshirt. She was incredibly responsive even in her dreamlike state and he wondered why she hadn't awakened…it was his dream, after all, though and he accepted it as just something he wouldn't have control over. He could do things to her in his dream, however, even if he didn't think she'd be as accepting of his desires in real life.

The young Malfoy opened his eyes and realized that none of what was going on was a dream. Yes, he was fantasizing about Hermione's body, but he was also acting upon those desires and fantasies. Her eyelids fluttered as he continued to massage her nipples. He thought that perhaps he should stop, but couldn't bring himself to do it…he needed her. He slid one hand down her soft frame as she breathed out his name, spurring him on, even in her slumbering state.

His fingers once again found her soft folds and he teased her in circles drawing from her harsher breathing and more of his name expressed in ecstatic moans. He moved between her legs, nudging her thighs apart and dipping his face to meet her sweetly perfumed essence. He tentatively flicked out his tongue, making contact with her clit and causing her to jerk rather violently against him, pushing her vulva up into his face. He smirked to himself, quite pleased that she was enjoying his ministrations, and then buried his face between her thighs.

Hermione awakened to extremely pleasurable sensations rippling through her body. At first she was a bit disoriented, then realized that Draco was between her legs lapping at her most intimate parts with wild abandon. She let her head drop back to the pillow and looked down her body to where the blond diligently worked at pleasing her. When he plunged two fingers into her dripping core she gasped audibly and buried her fingers in his pale locks. HE continued to stimulate her until she was ready to explode and continued licking her after her orgasm washed over his face.

Draco looked up to see Hermione's face tense with the power of her orgasm. He didn't know exactly when she had awakened but after feeling her hands locking his face to her lower portions he had known that she was enjoying herself in every sense of the word. She opened one eye and he wordlessly asked her permission to continue. She nodded and let her head drop back again and he moved up her body, fully anticipating the pleasure he knew she could provide him.

He kissed her lips and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders before responding. He licked her bottom lip for entry and she promptly complied. As he searched her mouth with his tongue, giving her the taste of herself still lingering in his mouth, he gently probed her opening with his painfully stiff member. He broke the kiss long enough to whisper, 'ready,' then upon her subtle inclination, he claimed her mouth once more and guided his cock into her body. She was still very tight around him and he breathed out raggedly as her body made it harder for him to contain his desires.

Hermione wrapped her legs around Draco's waist, urging him to fulfill his wishes. She wanted him as much as he did her and she wasn't about to let his inhibitions rob them both of a night of bliss. He pulled out of her slowly then plunged back in, shaking them both and losing half his mind in the process. Hermione clung to him as he increased his pace, taking her deeper than he would have imagined and filling her with his fullness. They complimented each other, parry and thrust, until he started to lose his control and pump wildly into her hot, slick body. He needed release badly and only she could provide it to him. She dropped off over the edge just before he came, her name on spilling from his lips like a prayer.

In the aftermath, they lay clinging and sweaty, still wrapped around the other and enjoying the closeness that had been established. "I think I love you, Hermione he whispered as he disentangled himself from her and pulled her closer to him once more.

"I know I love you," she replied unhesitatingly. Those words were more than Draco could have hoped for and he reveled in the feeling of being loved. They fell asleep once more not long after finishing, sated and thoroughly pleased.


	12. Breaking the Limits

Ch 12: Breaking the Limits

As scared as Draco was that his plan was inadequate and useless, he moved forward as soon as he got word from Snape that the Order was willing to help. Hermione was extremely pleased to find out that they would soon be leaving Malfoy Manor far behind if the plan worked out the way they wanted. Both young people were also a bit more than excited about their newfound closeness.

Narcissa was informed of the plan the just before dinner on the evening that the escape was to take place. She was reluctant to agree, but Draco pointed out that not much was worse than staying with Lucius and being held as a sex object in her own home. She agreed after he pleaded with her for a bit and he was happy to eat his last meal in the dining area knowing that in a few short hours both people he cared about in the world would be safely away from the demon spawn that could hurt them so badly.

If Lucius suspected anything, he didn't say a word and Draco felt better knowing that he would have a bit more of a chance at escaping with his father out of the way. The older Malfoy had previously always known when Draco was planning something that he had been forbidden to do. Draco only hoped that he was either distracted or interested in getting Narcissa to safety if he still had that ability.

As soon as the night fell heavily on the grounds, Draco armed with his own wand, and Hermione, armed with a stolen one, crept down to the first level of the manor to the kitchen. Narcissa was waiting for them there under the pretense of making sure the house elves were informed about the next evening's 'guest list' for dinner. Snape was close behind the three, veiled in an invisibility cloak which he promptly gave them to cover themselves as best they could when they reached to door to the outside of the house.

"They'll be waiting for you at the end of the road," he informed them, not giving much knowledge away in case someone was listening. "Take care."

"Thank you," Draco whispered, meeting the other man's eyes for a brief moment. Snape turned away, and made his way back into the castle seconds later and the three escapees were left to make it to the large oak tree at the edge of the grounds on their own. It was there that a portkey awaited them.

Even with Draco hunched down as much as possible, three people under one cloak was a bit too much. Their feet could be seen as well as a good portion of their calves as they hurried down the hillside toward the large tree. There were guards chatting idly near the tree and the slowed down so as to avoid attracting attention to themselves and fortunately it was only Crabbe and Goyle Sr. They held their breaths for several moments as they made the last strides toward the tree. Carefully keeping far enough away from the two Death Eaters to be safe. They were spotted however, just as they reached the tree.

"Are those feet?" Crabbe asked his counterpart, staring at the shoes of Draco, Narcissa, and Hermione scurrying to the edge of the grounds.

"Grab them!" Goyle yelled angrily, drawing his wand. Hermione slipped from under the cloak and fired a stunning spell directly at Goyle before he could take aim, however, giving away their positions, but saving their lives. She hit Crabbe with a jelly legs jinx and spun around to see Draco and Narcissa toss off the robe. Hermione grabbed the robe and moved closer to the two Malfoy's, latching on just as they took hold of a crumbling bird's nest. She felt a curious jerk somewhere behind her belly button and breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that they had escaped.

As Hermione's feet hit the ground she was aware of a pair of hands gripping her arm. She found herself face to face with Mad Eye Moody before she could get a sense of her surroundings. Fortunately he was the real one and called out for the other members who had accompanied him to come meet them. Tonks, Bill Weasley, and Kingsley Shacklebolt hastened toward the small group and they each put a hand on either Draco or Narcissa and before Hermione realized what was happening they were outside of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Let's get this lot inside," Tonks suggested as they gained their bearings once more. Inside the entire Weasley family, save for Ron and Percy, were waiting for her, as well as Remus Lupin, who was getting over the effects of the recent full moon, and a Shaky looking Minerva McGonnagal.

She was enveloped in a huge hug by the Weasley matriarch and the new arrivals were ushered into the kitchen with offers of food and drink.

Much to Draco's relief, he and his mother weren't stared at too much. He had feared that the members of the Order would be rather inclined to distrust him, but he and Narcissa were received well. They were put up in a room of the Black Family house the same as Hermione. As he lay awake that night, Draco couldn't help but wonder what his father was enduring as the Dark Lord realized what had happened. After all that had happened, however, he found that he couldn't care very much. He also felt very alone without Hermione in his bed.


	13. Lonesome for You

Ch 13: Lonesome for You

The first two days of being in the house where the Order of the Phoenix operated and held headquarters was interesting for Draco, but as he noticed more and more Hermione's absence he was became more uneasy. He saw her occasionally at meal times, but more often than not she was chatting with someone about some element of being held captive by the Dark Lord and his cronies which generally resulted in someone being hexed for being flippant about being held prisoner. One night in particular, Draco witnessed some new recruit get hit with three different stinging hexes when he remarked that he could handle anything the Dark Lord wanted to throw his way and didn't really think Hermione should whine so much.

"Don't ever say anything about what you don't know," Hermione warned, pulling her wand out of her jeans. The kid looked so terrified that Draco knew he would have fainted in the presence of Voldemort if Hermione's threats were that awful in his view. Of course he knew better than anyone that Hermione most likely wanted to put some distance between herself and her captivity. He only wished that it meant talking to him as well. He decided to try and talk to her after nearly two weeks of being ignored.

Draco found her in the library at midnight, looking thorough a large book without any indication of subject matter. She was in front of a roaring fire with tea on a table by her side and didn't notice when he walked into the room. He cleared his throat as he moved closer to her, hoping not to startle her. She looked up curiously and a faint smile passed over her lips as she lowered the book to the table. "Hello," she greeted him.

"Hi…I was beginning to wonder if you'd forgotten about me," he said with a weak grin, hoping that he didn't sound too desperate for her attention.

"I'm sorry," she replied with a sigh. "I guess I've just been caught up in briefing the order on the layout and strategies I experienced while I was in your house. Not that I'm all that much help."

"Have you told them about…"

"No," she replied quickly. "I don't think it's all that relevant to the cause."

He swallowed, sensing that her answer wasn't completely true. "Right. Do they know anything about Potter and Weasley?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"I don't know…they won't tell me much. I suppose they're afraid that I'm under some sort of imperius curse and the Death Eaters will get information out of me…"

"That's stupid. They know that I escaped the place with you. Didn't Snape tell them about…" he started.

She cut him off, however. "They don't exactly trust Snape…and they're not sure about you and your mum yet either. So it's possible in their minds for me to be a double agent or something unwillingly."

A pang shot through his heart as he realized that the people surrounding him thought that he was possibly trying to get information for the people he now hated. "You don't think I'm…questionable, do you?"

"No. Not at all," she replied a bit too quickly. He stared into her large chocolate eyes, searching for some kind of answer he knew she didn't have.

"Ok. Just checking. Are you going to tell them about us?"

"Us?"

"Yes, us," he replied, feeling a bit worried. "As in you and me."

"I don't know if we should tell them Draco. I don't think it'll sit very well with them if they were to know that we've had a physical relationship. We can't say anything until they're sure about me, anyway."

"We still do have some kind of relationship," he said, "don't we?"

"Of course. I know…I haven't been very available, but…"

His lips cut off any explanation that she was about to give and she melted into him. She twined her arms around his neck and allowed his tongue to claim all of her mouth. Several moments later, they broke apart to breathe and he looked into her eyes once more. "I'm in love with you, Hermione Granger. Planned or not, we've got something special."

"I'll second that," she breathed, kissing him lightly on the chin.

Draco grinned. "Would you like to keep this up here or do you want to take it upstairs?" he asked.

"I don't know if we should," she said, biting her lip.

"Continue?"

"Just because anyone could walk in on us…"

"Which is why I suggested going up to your room…or mine. Either way is fine with me." Draco grinned charmingly and her resistance melted.

"But I'm supposed to be going over some things…"

"You can do that anytime…"

She bit her lip again, working through the decision in her mind. Finally she smiled up at him and he laughed. "I'll have to do this in the morning, though."

Draco had picked her up, however, not concerned with her work. He carried her bridal style up to the second floor to her bedroom and dropped her onto the large pile of soft blankets. He tossed some protective charms at the door and turned his attention back to Hermione, who was stripping the both of them fairly quickly. Within moments they were completely naked and he was sliding into her slick heat. They both moaned at the delicious contact and Draco began moving inside her at a leisurely pace.

"I've missed you," she moaned into his neck as he thrust powerfully into her body.

"I missed you too," he replied, picking up his pace. She felt too good for him to hold back very long. As he pushed deeper and harder into her body, she convulsed around him, adding more friction to his thrusting. He spilled his seed into her and kept going, wanting her even more after he knew her inner walls were soaked with his sperm.

"Oh, Draco! Draco!!!!" she practically screamed as he pounded into her body. He kept going, hard and passionately until neither could take it any longer and he was once again pulled over the edge by her orgasm. As they lay tangled together he kissed her temple and whispered "I love you" once more.


	14. I Do, but I Don't Know

Ch 14: I Do, but I Don't Know

Hermione woke up tangled in Draco's arms. Realizing that she had completely abandoned her work the previous night to share a long session of lovemaking with him, she crept from the bed and pulled her clothes back on. She stole out of the room as quietly as possible, so as not to wake him and wandered into the kitchen for some coffee before she buried herself under stacks of books. Molly Weasley was in the kitchen when she entered, however and he plans were put on hold.

"How did you sleep dear?" the older witch asked as she poured two tall cups of coffee.

"Pretty well," Hermione replied, a bit nervous about the question for obvious reasons. She sat down next to the mother of her best friend and sipped on the hot liquid; waiting for the inevitable lecture that she was sure would come next.

"I…don't exactly know how to say this, Hermione. You know I think of you as a daughter…and I always imagined you ending up with Ronald when all of this was over, but I heard some things last night that…well that put me off a bit," Mrs. Weasley said slowly.

"I know that it seems strange, but Draco and I bonded…I would never have escaped if not for him," Hermione tried to explain.

"It's fine, dear, your life and all that, but I just want you to be sure that his heart is true and that this isn't some ploy to get information out of the Order for his family and the Death Eaters."

Hermione swallowed. "I understand, but he's not like he used to be. He was just concerned with getting his mother and I to safety…he…he's really very sweet and protective."

"How is Narcissa?" Molly asked. "I haven't been able to get much of a reaction out of her since she's been here.

"I don't know," Hermione admitted sheepishly. "She and I didn't even talk while I was…held prisoner."

"Did you see her very often?"

"No. I was mostly alone," Hermione said.

"Ah…" The older woman suspected that more had gone on than Hermione cared to admit, but didn't want to press the issue for fear of something truly terrible coming to light. She wanted to protect those around her, including her son's best friend, but had often been called 'meddling,' and was attempting to overcome it a bit. "Well if you ever want to talk…"

"Thanks," Hermione replied, standing. "And thank you for the coffee, but I have some things to look over before I present what I know to the Order tonight."

"Right. Well, good luck," Molly offered with a small smile.

Hermione left the kitchen feeling like she was hiding from her friends, but she really wasn't interested in telling people about what had happened at Malfoy Manor during her captivity. Draco knew and that was enough, she decided. She certainly didn't want people to look at her differently or to pity her for something that she was trying to pull only the good from. She figured that some good had come out of her public rape as Draco was now standing by her side. Draco was the one who sustained her, though he probably didn't realize, she reasoned, and she kept moving forward in hopes of eliminating all negative energy from her memories.

After nearly two months at the Burrow, the Malfoys were becoming used to the way the Order did things. Of course they weren't as privy to information as Hermione had become, but they were well taken care of and at least no one said anything about them being spies or leeches, whatever they thought. Draco had taken to staying with his mother during the early parts of the day while Hermione worked out information for the Order (she wasn't allowed to leave the house or do any serious missions), and he used the evenings to sit with Hermione while she read or to lie beside her in bed.

She had taken to keeping to herself after lunch and the Order members assumed she was reading or doing something purely academic, due to her nature, but she really preferred to keep them in the dark about what was going on between her and Draco. Molly was the only person that even had an inkling about the two, as they had made sure to cast proper silencing charms after Hermione's chat with the older witch, and that was the way Hermione preferred things.

Draco was her confidant; he listened to her rant about missions and cry about her fears for Harry. He was also her lover, and kept her calm even when she was on edge. He had decided in their short time together that if given the chance he would marry Hermione, if she would have him, of course, and he talked to his mother about the possibility.

Narcissa wasn't very pleased that her son had taken up with Hermione as the girl had been used as entertainment, but she did want her son to be happy. After several long conversations with her son, she relented and gave her blessing for whatever he chose to do with his slave turned girlfriend, only warning him that if his father ever found out, there would be hell to pay. Draco of course told her that Lucius would burn in hell before he was allowed to tell Draco whom he could and could not marry, which quashed her further arguments.

The young Malfoy grew increasingly interested in what Harry Potter was doing due to Hermione's concerns and often asked her to explain things to him. She didn't really want to go into details, but eventually told him a bit about the whole adventure just to keep him quiet about things. Draco found himself enthralled with the idea of destroying bits of the Dark Lord's soul and made a decision to have a long discussion with Harry about some things if the-boy-who-lived ever made it out of the line of fire.

Things sped along at a quick pace at Grimmauld Place and Draco found himself alone more and more. Hermione seemed to be pulling away from him unexpectedly, but he didn't want to say anything because of all the stress she seemed to be under with the order. The nights grew warmer as spring approached and Draco was surprised when Hermione decided that she didn't really want to sleep with him all the time. A week alone nearly drove Draco insane and he sought Hermione out one evening, determined to get to the bottom of her reasoning for drifting away from him.

He had to coax her for fifteen minutes to get her away from the library. She started crying and he immediately became worried. He asked repeatedly what was wrong, promising that he would help her if he only knew why she was crying. When she finally gathered the presence to speak, however, he was totally unprepared for the revelation that she dropped in his lap.

"I think I'm pregnant with your child," she said sadly.

He dropped her hands immediately and stared incredulously at her. "How far along do you think you are?" he asked.

"A few months…I haven't had a period."

Draco inhaled sharply. "I've wanted to marry you," he began but she cut him off.

"It's not that I don't want a baby, Draco, but I do have to wonder what's going on."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"What if the Death Eaters did something to me that could either kill the baby or turn it into something evil?"

"I don't think a child can be turned evil," he told her, taking up her hands again. "And I want this baby."

"What if you're wrong though? I don't know if I can handle the implications of giving birth to a monster," she whispered.

"Dammit, why do you always assume something terrible is going to come out of situations?" he demanded. "You can live life hiding from demons. No one did anything to you…you're fine and the baby is fine. And…Hermione, we're having a baby?!?!"

She smiled slightly. "I'm sorry. I can't help but worry."

"Well can you talk to someone…have someone look at you to make sure you're alright?" he asked.

"I suppose…but what do I say when they ask why I'm pregnant?"

"Tell them we're in love! I'm in love with you!"  
"This is the hardest thing I think I've faced so far," she informed him, tears staining her cheeks.

"Do you want me?" he asked bluntly.

"Yes."

"Under normal circumstances would you be pleased about having a baby?"

"Of course."

"Then be happy with me…please?"

Hermione saw the pain in Draco's eyes and loosened the grip on her fears. "Alright," she agreed. "I'm sorry I didn't say something earlier…we were just so busy…and I was worried."

Draco laughed a bit. "Did you think you could hide a pregnancy from me for nine months?"

"Only six, really," she replied, smiling.

He wiped away her tears and kissed her lips. "You're my everything. I want to make you happy, but you've got to let me in…"

"Things just…didn't happen the way I expected."

"I know," he whispered against her lips. "But we'll make it…"


	15. Bouncing Baby Ferrets

Ch 15: Bouncing Baby Ferrets

Hermione was nervously steeling herself for the inevitable lecture she would receive from Mrs. Weasley about pre-marital sex and conception and for that reason, as well as the shock and pain she knew her friends would experience when and if they learned about the circumstances surrounding the pregnancy, she put off having someone take a look at her. She had a feeling the older woman knew however, as she frequently glanced toward Hermione's abdomen and her cheeks took on the color of her hair. Hermione lasted a week before deciding to speak to Mrs. Weasley.

"Hermione, dear, what are you doing up at this hour?" Molly asked, looking up from a letter and her tea at the kitchen table when Hermione cautiously entered.

The younger woman cleared her throat and thought for a moment before she spoke. "I was wondering if I could talk to you," she informed Mrs. Weasley.

"Of course. Sit down, dear," Mrs. Weasley instructed, folding up the letter and tucking into her robes. She was, of course, already dressed for the day as Arthur frequently had to be off at quite unearthly hours. Hermione took a seat beside her, still dressed in her bath robe and night gown. Mrs. Weasley poured Hermione a cup of tea and after a long sip of the hot liquid, the young woman drew all her courage up and spoke.

"How do you know if you're…expecting?" she asked, a bit uncomfortable with the entire subject.

For a moment, there was no response, then Mrs. Weasley's eyes lit up in understanding and she placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "I know it's hard…especially now. But you'll be able to work things out," the older woman said.

"How long have you known?"

"The week after you arrived," Mrs. Weasley replied in a whisper. "You don't have to tell me…the details of what happened…but if you do want to talk, I'm here."

"Oh…thank you. It's just a little difficult to fathom, really. I can't believe I'll be a mother at eighteen…"

"I was a mother at twenty. Bill was born a little over two years after the war ended…"

"But you were married by then…and your conception wasn't viewed by the whole enemy army," Hermione said the second part very quietly and Mrs. Weasley's grip tightened momentarily.

"Perhaps it will help if you told me the story," she said, her voice breaking on the last words. Hermione knew that the Weasley's had always thought of her as family and she loved them all. She didn't want to burden Mrs. Weasley with the details of her first coupling experiences, but there was really no one else to talk to. Draco was wonderful, but he had been forced into such an unhappy circumstance with her…she didn't want to make him feel more guilty than he already did.

"Alright," she said finally, raising her head up with dignity. "But I have to tell you that it's against my better judgment. I don't want you to think less of me…or look upon me like a poor lamb sent to slaughter…"

"I'll do my best."

"At first I was just held…then the Dark Lord decided to try and get some information out of me…when that didn't work I was declared entertainment…I suppose they had hoped to get me to talk under threat of rape. Draco was instructed to…break me in…in front of the entire army. I was given to him as a slave and had to "perform" a few more times before he talked to Snape about getting us out of there." She spared the woman she looked on as a mentor most of the details in hopes of giving her a bit more peace of mind. "But Draco loves me…we bonded in secret…and he wants to help me with the child."

"Hermione, I am so sorry," Mrs. Weasley said, pulling the younger woman into a tight hug. "I'll help you any way I can…but this isn't going to be easy to deal with."

"I know...but I'll have to push through. Harry and Ron are out there fighting and I'll fight as well."

"You'll do no fighting in the literal sense," Mrs. Weasley said quickly. "You're with child and that's reason enough to stay out of most of the fighting…fight your battles of the heart and keep that baby safe. It's the mental fighting you'll have to do."

Hermione sighed. "Do you think…they couldn't have done something to me, could they?" she asked nervously. "To the baby?"

"No, darling. They probably didn't realize…" She trailed off and Hermione followed her gaze to the doorway where Remus stood.

"Didn't realize that she's pregnant with Draco Malfoy's child?" he asked.

"Yes," Hermione whispered.

Remus simply nodded. "I've got news from Arthur. We're to wait for his floo."

"Thank you, Remus. Are you alright, Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes. If you'll excuse me, though, I'm going back to bed." She walked past her former professor without meeting his eyes. People would know of course, but she wasn't sure how she would be able to face them…it was a bit strange after all. Enemies pulling together and falling in love…but Draco had changed and so had she.

She decided then to make things more public between herself and Draco, to stave off questions about how she could have spontaneously become pregnant, then gotten with Malfoy. Questions about her captivity weren't something she was prepared to face. She wanted her child to grow up at least knowing that it was created out of love, and that's what she determined to accomplish.


	16. Wildfire and Infection of the Mind

Ch 16: Wildfire and Infection of the Mind

Within a week the entire Order was informed of Hermione's relationship status where Draco was concerned. They were told by Molly that the two young people had been bonded while escaping and that soon thereafter they fell into the other's arms for support and comfort. Much to the displeasure of Remus and most of the other Order members, the love birds had taken to snogging in very public places. Remus was particularly annoyed when he found them between the first and second floors of Grimmauld Place, half naked and groping each other like they needed the other to sustain their own life.

"I know it's supposed to look like you two are desperately in love and all, but would you please try to keep it between the two of you?" he asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose and attempting to force the image of them together out of his mind.

"We are in love, Wolfie," Draco commented. "I don't see why you have a problem with it…you've got a kid now!"

"Call me 'Wolfie' again and I'll make sure your child never sees your face," Remus threatened. Hermione stepped between the two men.

"We're sorry, Remus. Things just got a bit out of control, I suppose. This newfound freedom has Draco…excited."

"Don't let her make it seem like I'm the only one with lust issues," the blond added fiercely, looking at his girlfriend. "The little minx has me pinned to the wall every chance she gets!"  
"OK. Stop! For the love of Merlin, I don't need any more images in my head of you two going at it like rabbits!" Remus announced, pausing to take a deep breath. "Look, I'm happy for the two of you, but I don't want to see your naked bottom ever again, Draco. The two of you were my students, and Hermione is my friend…like a daughter…we need to keep our love lives to ourselves. Which includes putting up silencing charms on our rooms," he added darkly. He had had the misfortune of walking by Hermione's door the previous evening and had not been happy about hearing the obscenities and panted oaths from the girl he had partially mentored.

"Alright, we'll try," Hermione said, her cheeks as red as the shirt she was wearing.

Draco simply waggled his eyebrows and led Hermione upstairs, much to Remus' dismay. He retreated to the kitchen, hoping for the sake of his sanity that they would take his advice about the silencing charms.

"I don't know what to do about them," he told Molly over a cup of tea.

"There isn't much we can do," she replied. "They're really in love…and they do have to keep up appearances as though they've been shagging for a while…especially if they want people to believe that things only heated up once they escaped Malfoy Manor."

"What happened there, Molly?" he asked, not sure he really wanted to know, but needing to hear the story.

"Something that should never happen to any young girl," she replied, her eyes going very dark. "Just don't let your mind settle on it."

Remus sighed deeply and finished his tea before informing her that he needed to get back to his family. "I'll bring them by tonight and we'll be staying here for a while," he said.

"It'll be good for them to be around other people. I know it can't be easy on Nymphadora to be alone much of the time."

Remus smiled. "Yes. I think she's quite looking forward to it."

As planned Remus returned with his wife and child just before dinner and Hermione left Draco talking with Mad Eye Moody to play with young Teddy. "It's wonderful. He's so big, now," she commented to Tonks.

"Yes, he grows too fast for us. We love him though…"

The baby was nearly five months old and Hermione knew that he would grow up to be handsome man…perhaps someone her child could play with in the future. Teddy possessed his mother's powers and his father's curiosity about things around him, which she hoped her child would have as well.

The more Hermione thought about the baby growing inside of her, the more anxious she was to finally meet him or her. She loved children, and although it was early on in her life, Draco had gone on and on, listing off things that they could do once they were a family. She only hoped that her parents would one day know their grandchild. She sighed and made a face at Teddy, making him giggle, before she went back to Draco and slipped her hand into his.

After dinner, Draco led Hermione up to the room they now shared and kissed her soundly. His ministration were passionate, but gentle. "You know, we'll be together after this war is over," he told her, caressing her cheek.

"I know…"

"But you want us to be together now?" he asked, sensing her unease. She simply nodded and he kissed her forehead. "Alright."

"What do you mean?" she asked, drawing away to look into his silver eyes.

"I mean, ask one of your friends to perform the bonding ritual over us," he replied simply.

"But I thought you would want a formal wedding and your parent's blessing and all of that when you bonded with someone?" she asked.

"It would be nice, but it really doesn't matter. We love each other and we're having a baby, Hermione. We're practically married now."

"Are you sure?" she asked. She hoped he would say yes and searched his eyes for the true feelings that were hidden within.

"I want to be with you," he replied.

"I'll talk to Molly tomorrow," she said, breathlessly. She pressed her soft lips against his and he melted into her embrace. They made love slowly, then lay together thinking about things to come.

"What will Potter and Weasley think when they find out what's been going on between us?" he asked her after a bit.

"They'll be a bit shocked, I imagine," she said, tracing his collarbone with her index finger. "But they'll get used to it."

"Weaselby already hates me," he pointed out. "How's he going to feel about me marrying his girlfriend?"

"I was never his girlfriend."

"And Potter?"

"Harry's like my brother," she replied. "You aren't jealous of them, are you?"

"Of course not," he said quickly. "I just wondered if you'd have to sever all ties with your friends and family after being tainted by me."

"I want to be with you as well, Draco," she replied. "And the people around me will come to support that."

"Are you sure?"

"You worry too much," she told him, placing a kiss on his chest.

"I just don't want to hurt you."

"You haven't yet…"


	17. Love in the Afternoon

Ch 17: Love in the Afternoon

"What!?!?!" Molly screeched looking at Hermione as though she had never seen her before. Hermione had just asked the older woman to preside over their bonding ritual and hadn't expected the Weasley matriarch to respond so negatively.

"I just want our family to be…well a family," Hermione said in a small voice, watching the red haired woman cautiously. "Draco suggested it, so he's fine with a simple bonding.

"You can't possibly know what you'll be giving up if you bond with him right now," Molly said, wringing her hands and attempting to control her voice. "You'll lose your childhood."

"I didn't have much of an adolescence to begin with," Hermione pointed out.

Molly sighed. "I just…well I thought that perhaps when this was all over you'd see how much easier things would be with Draco as a supportive friend and father to the child…not as a husband."  
Hermione realized then that the woman in front of her had always dreamed of Ron and Hermione coming together. She cleared her throat uncomfortably. "I love Ron," Hermione whispered. "But I'm not in love with him…nor him with me."

Mrs. Weasley sighed deeply. "I don't know…I know you think this is best, but perhaps you should mull it over a bit more."

"I've thought about it nonstop since I found out I was pregnant," Hermione admitted. "And I didn't think Draco would be willing to go through all the motions, even if Harry kills Voldemort, but Malfoy's proven that he really loves me. He wants to marry me! Don't you see that this would be the best thing for us and our child?" Hermione asked.

"If you're really set on it, I don't suppose I can stop you," the ginger woman said slowly. "But I don't think I could perform the actual bonding…"

"Would you at least be there?" Hermione asked. Despite all the woman's dreams being crushed by the revelation that Hermione preferred to be bound to Malfoy and not Ron, she kept herself together. She nodded slowly, choosing her words carefully.

"I'll witness, but I hope I'm not losing a daughter," she told the young brunette.

"You aren't," Hermione replied. "If anything, you're gaining a son…one that your other children will most likely reject for a while, but they'll come 'round."

Mrs. Weasley beamed at the girl's optimism and took her hand. "Have you asked Remus to bond you?"

Hermione smiled, imagining the look on her ex-professor's face when he got word that Hermione expected him to bond her to Draco Malfoy, her former enemy and current shagging buddy. "I don't know if he would really care to attend. He's not fond of Draco's…wording tact when describing his feelings for me."

"You mean he doesn't want to hear you two shagging all the time?" Tonks asked as she entered the kitchen with Remus and Teddy in tow.

"Erm…well yes," Hermione replied, blushing a bit at the other woman's bluntness.

"I'd be willing to bond you if you like," Remus told Hermione. "If you'll promise me that you'll put up stronger silencing charms…Draco never was great at that particular spell…"

Hermione blushed again and nodded. "Thanks so much!"

"When do you want to do this?" he asked, taking a sip of tea as Teddy tugged at his shirt. He smiled down at his small son.

"This evening would be nice," Hermione offered. Teddy was covered in tea as Remus choked on the warm substance. Tonks took away the giggling child, shooting her husband a look as she cleaned the baby up.

"This evening?" he asked incredulously. "A bit soon, don't you think?"

"The sooner the better," she told him.

Later that afternoon, Remus, Tonks, Teddy, Molly, and Narcissa joined Draco and Hermione the living room to perform the rites as ancient as the magic held within each of them, which would bond Hermione to Draco for the rest of her life. She was a bit surprised that she wasn't nervous. After all that she had been through, one would have expected her to have some hesitation about marrying her childhood nemesis, but she was happier than she could have ever remembered being.

"Are you two sure you want to go through with this?" Molly asked, looking from Hermione to Draco with a silent plea in her eyes. She dearly wanted Hermione to reconsider Ron for marriage. "Once it starts, there won't be any pauses."

"We're sure," Draco replied, taking Hermione's hand in his own and bringing it to his lips. "I love you," he mouthed to her. She simply smiled back.

"Hold out your right hands," Remus ordered, holding his wand aloft. They did as they were told and extended their arms, palm up. Remus waved his wand and a neat slice appeared on each of their hands. "Do you swear to honor Draco for eternity?" he asked Hermione.

"I will honor him for eternity," she responded.

"And will you protect Hermione with your life?" he asked the young Malfoy.

"I will give myself to her forever," he answered.

Remus nodded and they placed their right palms together. Remus wiggled his wand in a wavy pattern above their heads and chanted words Hermione didn't recognize. After several moments his wand glowed gold, as did her own and Draco's and a flash of light enveloped the couple. When Hermione and Draco pulled their hands away from the other's their cuts were healed. "You now belong together," Remus announced quietly.

"Can I kiss her?" Draco asked as his mother and Mrs. Weasley burst into tears.

Remus smiled. "You can do anything you like…but remember that I'm keeping an eye on you," he told the young man. Draco swept Hermione up into his arms and kissed her gently. Order members started to arrive for dinner, startling them from their kiss, however and they broke apart.

"Shall we take this upstairs?" he asked his new bride.


	18. Keys to her Heart

Ch 18: Keys to her Heart

It was four months after Hermione and Draco bonded when Harry was spotted and Hermione immediately stopped her assessment of her seven month pregnant body in front of the mirror to rush downstairs as Remus yelled wildly. "What's going on?" she demanded, searching the faces around the kitchen table for any news they would be able to provide her. Draco grinned at her from between Mad Eye and Tonks.

"It would seem that your friends are actually getting things done," he said with a cheeky wink. Draco had become a full fledged member of the Order after his bonding with Hermione or he would have suffered very unpleasant consequences for that comment.

"Really? Let me see!" Hermione tried to peer over Remus's shoulder as he held a newspaper aloft. There was a picture splattered across the front of Harry and Ron astride what looked like a thestral escaping from Gringotts Wizarding Bank. She gasped taking the scene in.

"Harry took a few things from a bank, it seems and escaped unscathed!" Remus announced to the on-lookers.

"Oh Merlin!" Mrs. Weasley choked out as she was handed the paper. Hermione knew she must be seeing Ron with Harry. It had been several long months since she had seen her son. "What were they thinking?" she wanted to know.

"They're getting things done!" Hermione cried out, dancing a bit. "They're really doing it!"  
"What are you going on about?" Mad Eye wanted to know.

"Oh…I'm not supposed to divulge that information, but I can tell you that Dumbledore would be very pleased were he looking down right now!" she said.

"Dumbledore?" several people asked in unison.

"I think she's gone a bit off in the head," Tonks told her husband.

"No. If Dumbledore gave Harry orders that were to be kept secret, we'll let her keep those secrets," Remus told the company. "It must be important."

Hermione was dancing around blissfully, not caring that fifteen people were staring at her like she had gone mad. The twins chose that moment to apparate to the front step and let themselves in quite loudly.

"Have you lot read the papers?" Fred asked loudly.

"Our Harry seems to be making news!" George added cheerfully. They were greeted by a tight embrace from their mother.

"We've seen it, boys," Arthur told them as they fought for breath and returned their mother's hugs.

"You'd think we hadn't seen her this morning," Hermione heard Fred mutter. Tonks just shrugged in response.

"We need a celebration," Kingsley announced. "Harry is on his way to defeating the most powerful criminal of all time!" There was a small roar of applause.

"Too right!" George added.

"Break out the firewhiskey!" Fred suggested, earning a swat from his mother.

"Tonight we feast!" Kingsley told the gathering. "Molly, if you wouldn't mind, let's get started on preparations."

Mrs. Weasley was only too happy to oblige the large man and hurried into the kitchen with Tonks and Hermione in tow. Hermione wasn't terribly displeased to be cooking such a feast, however. She was extremely proud of both Harry and Ron and wondered how they were both faring after such an escape. If her calculations were right, the boys were better than half way finished with destroying the horcruxes. Only three remained, one of which they knew to be the diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw, one she had suspected of being Voldemort's snake companion Nagini, and Voldemort himself.

As the women began preparing the huge meal, Hermione hoped that her two best friends would be careful in their pursuit of the three remaining bits of Voldemort's soul. The last two would be the hardest to destroy as both would likely be well protected. She had a suspicion that Harry and Ron would be making a journey to Hogwarts very soon.

Hermione and Draco lay in bed the night after the celebrations talking about the possibility of a final battle. Draco was convinced that Harry would have to go it alone, but Hermione told him of the theory that her friend would be surrounded by the Order when the time came. "I don't know how you expect to be able to help him in your condition," he pointed out. "Unless you'd like to sacrifice our child…" He wasn't very pleased about her insistence on involvement.

"What do you expect me to do?" she asked. "It's war…he's my best friend. I'm not going to kill a baby to go to war…"

"Just think about your priorities," he suggested.

"You can't tell me you don't want this war to end."

"Yes, I want it over, but I also want you safe." He sighed. "I love you, Hermione. Promise me you'll keep yourself and the baby safe…I'll fight for you."

She sighed, realizing that it was no use arguing with him. "I'll try to keep my focus on the baby, but if I'm needed I'll have to go to war."

Draco groaned. "Why would they need you there? You're having a child!"

"I know that. I think I'm the one who knows that best!!!"

"I wish you weren't so dead set on this."

"As much as I love you and this baby, things are a bit shaky right now," she said.

"I know. I just don't want our family destroyed."

"It won't be…you have to trust me on some things."

"Trust me," he countered. "The Death Eaters will be all over you if you decide to set foot on any battlefield."

She took a deep breath. "You'll have to put a full body bind on me to keep me here if Harry calls," she informed him. Little did she know, he planned on doing just that if the need arose. He had fallen hard for Hermione and was not going to let her fight simply because she thought people expected her to or needed her. He could do anything she could do and he would be the one taking hits if a battle did ensue.


	19. Final Battles for Our Heroes

Ch 19: Final Battles for our Heroes

Hermione had just reached her eighth month of pregnancy when the call came to go to battle. She had been sitting around the kitchen table with Molly, sipping tea and going over a letter that was seemingly from Severus Snape. Remus burst in, cheeks blazing with the news that the battle was fast approaching. Hermione stood, readying herself to go to battle, but Mrs. Weasley caught her arm.

"You can't possibly think that you're going to fight," the older witch said. "You're nearly ready to burst with a baby inside you. While Hermione acknowledged that she was getting rather too big to maneuver easily around the Black Manor, she hated the idea of someone telling her she 'couldn't' do something.

"I'm a member of the Order of the Phoenix, Harry's best friend, and perhaps the most intelligent person on the side of right," she pointed out. "I am fighting."

"Oh no you aren't," Draco told her, entering the room after hearing raised voices.

"Yes I am and none of you can stop me!" she roared, drawing her wand. It was fortunate for the three magical beings surrounding her that she was a bit heavy and slower doing things than she ordinarily would have been. Draco had disarmed her before she could even point her want at him. She stamped her feet angrily.

"If you think you'd stand a chance against the Death Eaters when you can't even point at me quickly enough to do any damage, you're mad!" he told her, tucking her wand into his robes.

"Please, dear, think of the unborn creature inside you that would be unprotected were you to go into battle," Mrs. Weasley urged her.

"I should be there!" Hermione protested.

Sharing a look with Draco, Remus took out his own wand and turned it on Hermione. "I'm sorry to have to do this, 'Mione, but it's for your own good. You'll thank me someday."

"Don't you dare, Remus!" she yelled, but he had already cast a spell. She found herself completely immobilized and on the floor on her back.

"You'll pay dearly for that, mate," George told the werewolf as he and his twin entered the kitchen.

"We've got to get to Hogwarts!" Fred announced.

"We know," Draco informed them. "But Hermione isn't able to fight and we've got to take care of her first."

The twins disapparated with Remus while Draco and Mrs. Weasley took Hermione upstairs. Draco presented his mother with Hermione's wand and left her in charge of the utterly furious, albeit captive, pregnant witch. As soon as they were sure that Hermione was safe, Draco and Mrs. Weasley set off to join the battle as well.

It had been several hours since the call to battle and Narcissa was still keeping watch over the immobile Hermione. The older witch was beginning to worry about her son and after wiping Hermione's face with a gentle cloth, settled down in a chair to try and calm herself. "I love him," she said suddenly. If Hermione had had mobility her head would have whipped around to where her mother-in-law was sitting. Though there were no specific ill feelings between the two women, they weren't very interactive where the other was concerned.

Hermione was surprised to hear the sadness in the older woman's voice. She suspected that Narcissa was crying. "I know it's hard to fathom," she said, as though reading Hermione's mind. "But I really do care about my son. If not for him, I wouldn't have stayed with Lucius." She cleared her throat. "Lucius was never a good man…"

Between sniffles, tears, and hiccoughs, the Malfoy matriarch let out all her secrets. She told the immovable girl who had married her son about all the things that had gone wrong in her life and the things she had had to endure. Hermione was feeling quite sorry for her by the time she got to the end. "So you see…I'm glad Draco found a real love. He does love you…and I'm a bit jealous that he loves you so." She laughed bitterly through her tears. "Just a mother wanting to hold onto her children forever."

Hermione's heart went out to her mother-in-law, though she couldn't say or do anything to show the older woman. The clock chimed midnight and both women were made aware of people entering the house. Hermione's heart clenched up, wondering if the Order was back or if the darkness had succeeded. Narcissa silently lifted the paralysis from Hermione and tossed the girl her wand, then prepared herself for battle.

"Is anyone here?" someone asked from outside the door. It was a female voice that Hermione recognized, but she somehow couldn't place it.

Hermione lifted her wand to protect herself and the door swung open slowly to reveal Luna Lovegood. A relief washed over Hermione that made her well up with tears. "Luna," she breathed, walking toward the younger girl.

"The battle is over," Luna informed the women somberly, a hint of the dreamy quality still in her voice. "Lives were lost, but Harry did it."

"Harry survived?" Hermione croaked.

"Harry survived," Luna confirmed.

Hermione would have lept with joy had she not felt the trickle of fluids down her leg. She looked down to see her pants soaked through. "Oh my," Luna said, taking in the sight of her. "You're going to have a baby!" Hermione's heart beat rapidly as the two women helped her into the bed that she shared with Draco.

"Are there people coming?" Narcissa asked Luna as she banished Hermione's clothing.

"Yes. It'll be a while, though. Mrs. Weasley should be back soon."

"Then I suppose we'll just have to wait it out with her," Mrs. Malfoy said.


	20. New Kid on the Block

Ch 20: New Kid on the Block

As a wave of pain swept through Hermione's lower regions, she heard Luna telling Mrs. Malfoy something about Kilkiwhips. She fought to control her vocalizations and focused instead on Luna's voice. "They're awful luck. They fly around pregnant women and try to steal the babies as they're being delivered, that's why there's so much pain. It's a wonder there are so many people in the world!"

Narcissa Malfoy was looking at the young blonde woman as though she had lost her mind on the way over, but didn't say anything, for which Hermione was grateful. She really didn't want the only two people in the house with her arguing about some nonsensical garbage while she was attempting to birth a child. Sweat was already beading her forehead and neck and she had a feeling that giving birth was going to be an awful experience.

Another contraction hit her and she failed to contain her whimper. Both blondes turned their full attention back to Hermione as they each took one of her hands. "This is going to be the most difficult thing you'll ever do," Narcissa informed her. "But you won't regret it for a moment."

Luna eyed Draco's mother curiously and then turned back to Hermione. "I can't believe that you've been pregnant this whole time. I thought that you'd been taken prisoner!" Luna's eyes were positively glowing. "So who's your mate?" she asked. "I can tell that you've been bonded."

Hermione looked up at Luna incredulously. She was a most extraordinary witch, Hermione knew, but she was very strange. "Draco," Hermione breathed and Luna simply nodded. Apparently the news wasn't shocking in the slightest.

"Harry and Ron don't know," Luna said. It was a statement…Hermione nodded in agreement as her body clenched in anticipation of the birth of her baby.

"You're a month early, aren't you?" Narcissa asked Hermione, trying to cast a soothing spell with one hand while Hermione nearly crushed the other in her grip. Hermione nodded and loosened her hold on the two women on either side of her as the effects took hold. It wasn't very strong, probably as the draught had been invented for massive attacks and the spell was merely a mood enhancer. Mrs. Malfoy stood. "Stay with her," she instructed Luna. "I'm going to look around and see if Molly has any potions that will help."

Luna smiled dreamily at the woman. "You'll make a lovely grandmum…" Narcissa was startled by that statement and hurried from the room before taking anymore odd comments from the young Lovegood girl.

The contractions were getting more frequent and a bit harder to handle as Hermione and Luna waited for Narcissa to return with something that would help with the pain. The seconds seemed to drag into hours as Hermione's body rebelled against the tiny child that was inside her. Luna couldn't do much as Hermione's discomfort increased. She hummed quietly to herself while stroking Hermione's hands, which relaxed the mother to be for a bit, but then the clenching and stretching of her body took over once more in her mind. Hermione let out a wail of pain as Harry arrived in the doorway.

"Hermione!" he gasped, taking in the sight before him. He froze in the doorway and was pushed aside as Narcissa arrived with an armload of potions and Molly Weasley in tow.

"Don't just stand there, Harry, go get some towels!" Mrs. Weasley instructed. He was a bit shocked, however and it took a moment to tear his eyes away from the naked and very pregnant body of the girl whom he viewed as a sister. He rushed off to do as he was told once he got a hold on himself. "How are you feeling, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, placing her hands on Hermione's bulging belly.

"Not great," Hermione panted. "Pain…lots of pain." Luna smiled off into the distance and Narcissa eyed her strangely once more.

"She's been like this for nearly an hour," Narcissa informed the Weasley matriarch.

"Well I'd say it's about time we help her out," Molly said with a gentle smile. She opened several bottles and began applying slaves to Hermione's lower portions, then encouraged her to take a long swig of firewhiskey. When Hermione had successfully downed a generous portion of the stuff, Mrs. Weasley propped her bum up on some pillows. Harry returned with towels in time to see Hermione's bits in full view. He nearly dropped the towels as his jaw dropped.

"Hand me those," Mrs. Weasley instructed. She situated them under the writhing witch on the bed and cleared her throat. "You might not want to be here for this, Harry," she told him, at which time he promptly excused himself. "Alright, Hermione, you're going to have to push on my count. Are you ready?"

Hermione nodded as another bout of pain coursed through her, stifled a bit by the slaves and firewhiskey. She gripped the hands of Narcissa and Luna and pushed when Molly instructed. A screamed ripped through her as she felt something moving lower inside her. "Oh my," Luna exclaimed, peering between Hermione's legs.

Mrs. Weasley ignored her. "Alright, let's go again…he's nearly crowning!" Hermione gave another great push and felt something ripping. "Hold it, hold it there!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed over Hermione's screams. "Again! Push harder!" Hermione pushed with all of her might and her body pulled apart even further. "You're almost there…" Mrs. Weasley informed her. "Once more!!!"

As Hermione pushed again, her body stretched to it's limit and then there was a bit of relief as she felt the baby's head exit her womb. "Is it over?" she asked, panting heavily.

"Nearly," Molly told her kindly. "You're nearly there."

There were tears shining in Narcissa's eyes as Hermione pushed one final time and the heir to the Malfoy throne was extracted from Hermione. Molly used her wand to sever the cord and tended to the tired mother as Narcissa cleaned the child up. Luna smiled brilliantly at Hermione and through her tears, Hermione smiled back. "You're a mum!" she exclaimed.

When things were settled with Hermione's body, Molly took the baby from Narcissa's care and wrapped him in a blanket, then handed him to Hermione. "This is your reward for all your hard work," she told the young woman. Hermione looked at her son for the first time, tears streaming down her cheeks. He was beautiful, she thought as he yawned widely. His white hair was extremely soft and he was as pale as his father, but she could tell he had her nose.

The moment of bliss was interrupted, however, when Remus and Harry burst into the room. "Draco's gone!" the werewolf announced. "We can't find him…we think he might have been taken!"

"By whom?" Narcissa asked, her cheeks paling even further.

"Death Eaters," Harry put in. Hermione's heart clenched as she held her baby even tighter. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't be getting one happiness and losing another. Draco couldn't be gone!

But he was, the Order discovered, and no one knew to where he had been taken.


	21. Back to Malfoy Manor

Ch 21: Return to Malfoy Manor

**Draco's POV:**

Draco fought in vain to escape the full body bind curse that he had been hit with. The battle was over and he had been getting ready to leave the battle grounds for Grimmauld Place to check on Hermione when he was suddenly bound. A pair of strong hands had lifted him and he had been apparated to a place that he had no idea about until he smelled the entrance doors. His family home was to be his prison, he realized as the scent of cherry wood and expensive champagne drifted into his nostrils.

He was settled down into what seemed to be a rug covered floor and kicked repeatedly until he was sure several ribs were broken. The blindfold was taken off and he stared up into the cold eyes of his own father, flanked on either side by the elder Crabbe and Goyle. None of them looked to be in forgiving moods. "I'm going to lift the body bind but you'd better not try to escape unless you want your own father to have to kill you," Lucius said patronizingly. His goons chuckled stupidly on either side of him and he smirked. "I hope you didn't think you'd be able to out-do me, Draco, I'm still your better."

With a flick of Lucius's wand, Draco had regained his mobility; he winced painfully, however, wishing he didn't after feeling the broken ribs poking painfully into his chest. Draco let out a strangled cry as his father flipped him roughly onto his back with another flick of his wand. "You helped that mudblood whore escape, Draco, and you'll have to be punished. Daddy isn't happy with you!"

Crabbe and Goyle stepped forward to kick him several more times, ensure a few more broken ribs before Lucius spoke again over their hearty guffaws. "Crucio!" the older Malfoy screamed, his wand pointing at his own son.

For a moment, Draco couldn't hear anything over his own screams, but the pain faded and he heard his father' sneering voice once more. "You flaunted that whore around, not sharing in what was given to you. Not bringing pride to your family name…sullying it again and again as you plunged your traitorous cock into her filth! Crucio!!!" Once again pain ripped through Draco's body, stronger and longer than before. "You should have known that your father would want to share in breaking the mudblood in…would want to keep the taint from our name by truly treating her as a slave. You didn't do that, though. You didn't even let Severus touch her…he wouldn't have even if you'd let him. CRUCIO!!!!"

As Draco writhed in pain, his father screamed insults at him. "Stop," he begged when he was released from the bonds of pain and suffering once more.

"Why should I stop?" Lucius demanded. "You know we don't take kindly to blood traitors! I know you've done something with that filthy slut! You've created a half blood cretin that has sullied the good name of Malfoy!" he roared. "Look up at the family tree, you bastard, look up!"

Draco directed his eyes to the gigantic tapestry that hung in his father's library. The tree that automatically added the name in gold of those born or married into the Malfoy family. Attached to his name was the name Hermione Granger Malfoy and coming off of that was a line to another name. Draco realized that Hermione had given birth and tried to sit up. Scorpius Erik Malfoy was embroidered in the same gold stitching and Draco let out a whimper. He was the father of a son. His joy didn't last however as his father grabbed his blond hair and jerked it up to look into those trademark Malfoy gray eyes.

"You fucked her, bonded with her, and conceived a son that is the ruination of our line!" Lucius said in a dangerously low voice. "You'll pay for your sins the way all traitors pay, and then I'll go after the rest of those filthy slags that you've gone and given the Malfoy name!"

Draco wanted to beg for the lives of his wife and son, but knew that it was useless. Instead he endured the cruciatus curse until he passed out, blood streaming down his pale face and bruises covering his body from the physical beatings.

**Hermione's POV:**

Hermione wept for hours, wondering what would become of Draco, as the Death Eaters weren't known for their hospitality or for their mercy on 'blood traitors.' She kept one hand on her son the entire time while the other gripped her wand tightly waiting for news of her husband. Ron and Harry stayed with her, both thoroughly astonished that she had bred and bonded with Draco Malfoy.

"We've found him!" Remus exclaimed, entering Hermione's bedroom, which had become the center of activities since Order members began returning from the battle. "One of those Patil girls is a seer as it turns out and she's positive he's been taken to Malfoy Manor."

Hermione and Narcissa sucked in simultaneous gasps. "We're getting people together to go on a rescue mission of sorts," Remus informed Hermione.

"I'm going," she stated firmly.

"You can't…you've just given birth!" Molly protested.

"I don't care," she fairly yelled, startling everyone present. "I'm going!"Ten minutes later, Remus, Harry, Ron, Arthur, and Hermione left Grimmauld Place for Malfoy Manor, unprepared for what they would find there.


	22. Give the Devil his Due

Ch 22: Give the Devil His Due

Harry stayed close to Hermione as the small group entered the grounds of Malfoy Manor, still concerned that she was too frail for such a mission. She didn't say anything, not wanting to deter him from sticking close just in case she was too weak. She knew that she was in a sorry shape, but just couldn't bring herself to lie back while her bonded mate was in agony somewhere and she could possibly help it. Scorpius had been left in the care of Narcissa and Molly, so Hermione felt secure in his safety and was left to worry about Draco.

Remus used all of his werewolf sense to try and locate Draco more quickly and led his companions to the front doors, which stood slightly ajar. Ron poked one of the twins' extendable ears through and they listened for a moment before entering. The place was eerily silent and Hermione shuttered, remembering all the things that had happened to her while she had been captive. She certainly didn't miss the place.

The young witch pulled herself together, however, when Remus suggested wordlessly that they continue to move. With Arthur just behind her and Harry before, Hermione moved closer and closer to Draco. A harsh laugh was heard from a door that Hermione recognized as Lucius's private library and her heart clenched up, wondering what was happening to her lover inside. Remus motioned for the posse to fan out along the hall and within seconds, they were ready to burst into the room and take Draco back.

A flutter of movement from behind a tapestry distracted, Hermione however, and she spun around to find a wand tip positioned between her eyes. "Don't move or you'll all die very painful deaths…not that you're not going to anyway," said the cold voice of the man Hermione recognized as Yaxley. He leered at her disgustingly, suddenly realizing her. "Oi, Malfoy!" he yelled. "Your whore's come to visit us again!"

Hermione's face burned red as the four men around her gave her curious looks. Harry and Ron with wands pointed on Yaxley started to move toward Hermione, but Lucius and his two cronies threw open the doors of the library and pulled the attention off of Hermione. "I'm glad you could join us," Lucius told the five Order members that had come to save his son. "Draco's a bit indisposed at the moment, but I'm sure he'd be glad you're here as well."

"Give us the boy and let Hermione go, Malfoy!" Remus demanded, his wand fixed on Luicus throat.

"That's not possible," the blond man replied snidely. "As they're part of my family now!" He turned his gaze on his new daughter-in-law. "And what a proud father I am…my son bonding with a mudblood whore!"

Ron turned around to put his wand on Lucius throat. "Don't call her a mudblood whore!" he yelled.

"Why not? That's what she is…" Lucius replied nastily. "Or didn't you know that she was our entertainment? Bring her in," he instructed Yaxley.

"You're not doing anything with her," Arthur told him.

"And a disheveled group of blood traitors and their dog is going to stop me? Ha!"

Yaxley moved forward, his wand pressing painfully into Hermione's forehead and urging her to step back, she stood her ground however. As he pulled his weapon back to curse her however, she brought her knee up between his legs, effectively stopping him for a moment. The next thing she knew, she had been thrown against the wall by a jinx and curses were flying all around her.

Remus took Crabbe out with a full body bind hex and Harry and Ron were locked in a fight with Goyle while Arthur shot jinxes at Malfoy. Remus tried to help Arthur, but a secumsemptra hit Ron and he fell. Arthur dove for his son and started trying to heal him as Hermione turned around to help fight. She was hit with a cruciatus curse, however and lay writhing on the floor.

After nearly half an hour of fighting, Remus took Lucuis's wand and slammed him against the wall. Harry had knocked Goyle out and came to check on Hermione, who kept being hit by stray curses. "Listen to me, you slimy fuck," Remus growled, holding Lucius against the wall by the front of his robes. "If you ever come after any of us again, I'll see to it that you know what it's like to suffer pain. The dementor's kiss is too good for you!"

The men rounded up and incapacitated all four Death Eaters and Hermione entered the study, anxious about finding her husband. He lay crumpled in a corner will blood trailing from his face and she knelt down to check for breathing. "Help me!" she called out and her two best friends ran to her side.

"What's wrong with him?" Ron asked. "Was he cursed?"

"Beaten senseless," Arthur corrected, levitating Draco off the ground. "We need to get him to Molly quickly. Merlin knows how much damage they did."

Hermione stood motionless as the man she loved was taken out of the room. Harry shook her shoulder cautiously as they were getting ready to depart. "Are you ok, Hermione?" he asked. She simply nodded, not capable of speech as she looked on at Draco. He side along apparated her back to the Burrow, leaving the others to take care of Draco and the Death Eaters. "You need some rest," he told her.

"I'm not tired," she replied stubbornly.

"You are. You gave birth and just fought with Death Eaters. You're going to bed." He led her to her bed, which had been cleaned and the linens changed while she was gone. "He'll be alright," Harry said soothingly as he gave her a draught of dreamless sleep. She didn't reply, no longer able to keep her eyes open. The last thing she saw for three days was Harry's face floating above her bed.


	23. Breaking the Surface

Ch 23: Breaking the Surface

**A/N: for some reason the server wouldn't let me update yesterday. I couldn't load anything…I dunno if it was everyone or just me…anyway, I suppose that means that there are two updates today!!! Woo!!! Lol, ok, back to the Dramoine…**

Hermione woke up to sunshine pouring in through her window. She shot straight up in bed as the events from the night of the battle came flooding back to her. She had to see Draco, she needed her baby… A pair of bright green eyes peered at her sleepily from the chair beside her bed and she clung to his extended hand. "Harry!" she sobbed.

"It's alright," he said, attempting to console her. He got up and climbed into the bed with her, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "It's over now."

She wet the front of his shirt with tears for several moments before pulling away, her hair sticking out messily from three days of sleep. "Where's my baby?" she asked him desperately.

"Mrs. Weasley has him downstairs for feeding. He's an early riser…" Harry grinned at her. "I can't believe you're a mum!"

"I know…I want to see him," she told him, trying to climb out of bed.

Harry laughed as she tripped over her overly large nightshirt trying to climb out of bed. "Three days of sleep really gets your blood pumping, eh?" he asked.

"Three days?" she asked, staring at him with her mouth slightly open.

"Yes. You really needed the rest, what with pushing a kid out of your…" She glared angrily at him and he swallowed his next few words. "And erm…the rescue thing."

"How is Draco?" she asked. "I want to see him too!"

"He's with Scorpius in the kitchen. Molly fixed him up pretty quickly. Not much pain now." Hermione swallowed hard, remembering how he had looked lying crumpled on the floor of his father's library. Harry came around the bed and put a consoling hand on her shoulder. "Do you want Ginny to help you get dressed, or are you going downstairs half starkers?" Harry asked her, noting the thin shirt.

Hermione looked down at her chest and crossed her arms over her face, blushing furiously. "I'm a witch, Harry Potter, I can do things myself," she said sharply, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"I'll just wait outside then, shall I?" He avoided looking at her, thinking of the compromising position he had found her in upon trying to help with the delivery of her child. He thought it best not to remind her of his presence and slipped out the door to wait for her to get dressed. Within a few moments she was clothed and pulling him down the stairs at a brisk pace, intent on seeing her child and husband.

"You're awake!" Ginny squealed upon seeing Hermione in the doorway. She launched herself at the tired looking brunette and gave her a Hagrid-worthy hug. Hermione returned the embrace, taking in the sight of her friends around her. Remus sat near the head of the table with Draco, who was holding a tiny blond baby boy. Molly beamed at her from the front of the stove and Teddy Lupin ignored her as he played with his blocks in the floor. She was so pleased to see everyone that she sighed and sank into the homey feeling as she was escorted over to where her small family was.

Draco grinned at her proudly, offering up their child for her inspection. He was perfect, she decided, his dark eyes the same as hers peering up at her adorably. She took him in her arms and kissed his forehead before kissing Draco soundly on the lips. "I don't know if I'm going to get used to that," Harry said in the background as they broke apart, both smiling.

"You and me both, mate," Ron said as he entered the kitchen, surveying his friends and family. "Where are the twins?"

"Already at the shop," Mrs. Weasley replied.

"Dammit! I told them to wait on me," he sighed. "Oh well, I suppose, they'll just have to get most of the cleaning done on their own."

"Are you helping out?" Hermione asked him, a bit nervous about how he would take her being married to their childhood nemesis.

"Yea…they're planning on being the first shop open and so we're starting early," he replied. He seemed fairly content and for that she was relieved. Of course she knew that she would have to talk to him and Harry later, but she was glad that they seemed happy for her. She sighed, a feeling of contentment coming over her that she hadn't experienced since before Dumbledore's death. Things were looking better with each passing moment.


	24. A New Kind of Normal

Ch 24: A New Kind of Normal

Things were slowly settling down and as Harry helped the Order clean up the last bits of Death Eater scum, the rest of the Wizarding world worked to rebuild the affected parts of Hogwarts. Draco helped out at the school, denying Hermione's offer of further assistance. The more she saw of her baby, however, the less inclined she was to offer to leave him alone for five minutes, so it wasn't hard to convince her to stay home for once. Word came a few months after Voldemort's defeat that the school would be reopening on time and Hermione was terribly excited.

"Are you going to finish up your last year, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked as they sat around the dinner table one evening.

"I'm not sure," she replied. "I would love to, but Scorpius is my baby and I've a duty to him," she said. "I'd like to talk to Professor McGonnagal about trying to do lessons from home."

"That's a great idea!" Mr. Weasley said enthusiastically. Although he, like everyone else save for perhaps Ron, was completely devoted to Scorpius, he was very encouraging in regard to Hermione's education. She was grateful to have such strong connections to those she considered her Wizarding family.

"I'm sure she'll let you," Harry put in. "You're still the brightest witch of our age, even if you did marry a Malfoy!"

"Hermione laughed, along with the twins and Ginny, Draco simply presented Harry with a rude hand gesture. Though he and Harry were still a bit wary of each other, they had come to accept the places that they held in the lives of Hermione, respectively. Draco and Harry did occasionally bitch at one another, however. Ron was really the only member of the family that had any serious problems with Hermione's choice of man. He constantly berated Draco when he talked to Hermione, and disregarding the fact that he had fought with the Order, called him a pure blood ferret and a Death Eater quite frequently.

She had attempted to talk to Ron about it, but he simply refused to listen. She didn't know quite what to do and it was putting a wedge in their friendship. Draco told her that she was better off without the prat and that was the only thing the two of them had really fought about since Scorpius's birth. Draco told her to focus on the better things in her life than a stuck-up arse, to which she replied along the lines of him being one to talk as he had been a stuck-up arse not so long ago. They had decided to stop talking about Ron as things were getting too tense. Ron, however, didn't feel the need to stop heckling Draco.

Though his entire family seemed ok with Hermione being a Malfoy, Ron was certainly not going to give his blessing. He saw them as traitors, Hermione especially as she continually tried to bring him 'round to her way of thinking. Harry kept Hermione's married life out of conversations when the friends talked together, hoping that his presence would quell some of Ron's desire to kill Hermione's husband.

Though initially a shock, Harry was quite pleasantly surprised by the change in Draco. Hermione had told him the entire story of what had gone on at Malfoy Manor, leaving in all the gory details she kept out of Mrs. Weasley's version. He was the only one she really felt the need to spill her guts to, and knew Ron wouldn't believe her love after hearing such a story. The idea of Malfoy raping her in front of the entire Death Eater army would likely push him further into a state of hate for the blond boy and so she kept him in the dark completely.

"What are you going to do about the baby?" Ginny asked, breaking Hermione out of her thoughts about how things were now between her and her two best friends.

"Oh. Well he'll be with me at home, of course," she replied, watching the ginger haired girl wipe a line of milk away from her son's mouth. Dinner finished fairly quickly after Ron started muttering, and Hermione retired to her room with Draco and Scorpius. She put the baby to bed, then curled up next to her husband. "Do you think I'll be able to do this?" she asked him.

"Yes. Owl her tomorrow," he suggested, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her even closer.

"Are you going back?"

"I suppose I should," he replied thoughtfully, "But I'm getting a job as soon as possible. "My father will most likely have written me out of the family fortune."

"What about your mum?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. She'll probably be fine. He does still love her. Probably thinks I kidnapped her."

"I should get a job too," she told him with a sigh.

"No. You finish school and look after our son," he replied sternly. "I'm applying at the ministry. Kingsley said he should be able to help me out a bit."

"Do you think we'll be alright?" she asked.

"Yes. I'll make sure we're all ok. Don't worry about a thing."

She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, not worrying as much as she would have earlier, but still concerned. She wanted things to work out smoothly without having to ask any of her friends for help, but would have to wait and see how things worked out. Draco kissed her forehead and tucked her in, thinking of the job that he had been promised. He would be interviewing within the week and hoped to Merlin that he got the job. He wanted nothing more than to start his life with his family and nothing would stand in his way.


	25. Epilogue

Ch 25: Falling into Place

An Epilogue

Hermione and Draco fell into a routine of school, work and taking care of their child. They grew closer to the Weasley family, who all (with the exception of Ron) were very accepting of them. Harry visited frequently with small gifts for Scorpius and stories for his friends. Hermione finished her schooling via owl and floo and started working in the Ministry office of Magical Cooperation a few months after Scorpius turned one year old. Draco got the job he had applied for at the Ministry of Magic as an Unspeakable and supported his small family while Hermione finished up her schooling.

Molly took care of the child while Hermione and Draco worked, and he was the ring bearer at Harry and Ginny's wedding. Soon after he turned two, Hermione discovered that she was with child once again and she and Draco planned for the arrival of their daughter, Aurora Cyanne. The two Malfoys made a good living and much to Draco's surprise, were left everything that the Malfoy's owned after Narcissa died. Lucius had been kissed by the Dementors and was incapable of stopping them from receiving the fortune. Draco sold off his parents' manor however and put the money in a trust for his children.

Ginny and Harry became parents on the day that Hermione gave birth to her third child. James Sirius Potter and Sophia Wilde Malfoy were best friends from the beginning. Ginny and Harry continued breeding, bringing Lily Luna Potter and Albus Severus Potter into the world. Hermione and Draco were pleased to find out that they were expecting once again when Scorpius was seven. Thaddeus Brian and Augustus Nathan Malfoy arrived nine months later to complete the set.

Ron and Harry both worked as aurors until retirement at ripe old ages. While Ron never fully forgave Draco for their childhood, he did come to be on speaking terms with the Malfoy family and he, Harry and Hermione did rekindle their bond. He married Luna Lovegood and together they added Hugo Bilius, Romulus Xeno and Ares Leigh to the Weasley Brood. Romulus and Sophia got on rather well which brought them closer still.

Percy married Penelope Clearwater and fathered Champane Vera and Darwin Alexander Weasley. He once again became undersecretary to the minister and worked his way up to becoming the first Weasley in a long time to be Minister of Magic. Both his parents were extremely proud.

Bill and Fleur had three children, Victoire, Dominique and Louis and stayed close to home so Bill could continue working in London for Gringotts. Charlie opened up a dragon reserve in Wales where he met and fell in love with a fellow dragon tamer named Claire. He and his dark haired wife produced Phoenix, Rupert, Natalie, and Fabian Weasley.

George Weasley was a huge success in business and was thought to ignore the principal of love. Most thought he would never settle down after his close scrape with Katie Bell who later married Lee Jordan. Everyone except Fred was a bit surprised when he came home for Christmas one year with an Irish Muggle called Mary whom he had eloped with a few days before. He fathered Fred II, Jade, Morgana, Michael, September, Leonidis and Sidinoel-twins.

Fred Weasley, just as successful as his brother, though not as secretive about his romantic life, married Angelina Johnson and, not to be outdone, fathered Galaxia and Iris (twins), George II, Taryn, Finneaus, Eric and Rolf. He and his brother were celebrities for the rest of their lives.


End file.
